NARUTO
by uzumaki 'namikaze' piiu-chan
Summary: Sasuke dan Naruto adalah pasangan yang jauh dari kata normal, sampai suatu saat kehancuran dan keajaiban datang dalam waktu yang bersamaan/BL/sasuNaru/ficabal/Idepasaran/nggak jadi twoshoot *digampar*
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Masahi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Romence, Hurt/comfort

Pair: SasuNaru always... ^^,

Warning: BL/YAOI. Typo bertebaran. Ide pasaran. Penggunaan bahasa yang kurang seseuai. Dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.

Author's Note: Gomen minna, jika ff piiu terasa mirip-mirip dengan karya author lain, tapi ini murni dari otak bebal piiu yang banyak kurangnya inii.

Piiu-chan present...

Happy reading^_^

Pernikahan itu sudah berjalan 2 tahun. Pernikahan antara Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzu- ahh panggil dia Uchiha Naruto sekarang. Awalnya, semuanya berjalan dengan normal meskipun hubungan keduanya tidaklah bisa disebut demikian. Ya! karna mereka adalah pasangan sejenis. Mereka berdua sama-sama lelaki. Mereka gay!.

Meskipun sebagian orang sudah tidak mempermasalahkan orientasi sexsual semacam itu, tapi bukankah masih ada sebagiannya lagi yang menganggap mereka aneh? begitu juga orang tua Sasuke, mereka tidak merestui pernikahan Sasuke dan Naruto. Memangnya siapa yang mau anaknya menikah tanpa bisa memberikan keturunan? bukankah manusiawi jika dalam suatu keluarga berharap bisa diramaikan dengan adanya makhluk yang disebut 'cucu'?. Tapi pada saat itu Sasuke kekeh mempertahankan Naruto, dia akan tetap menikah dengan pemuda itu dengan atau tanpa restu orang tuanya. Pikir Sasuke waktuitu. Sementara orang tua Naruto? mereka sudah meninggal sedari Naruto kecil, Naruto hidup sendiri, menghidupi dirinya sendiri dengan bekerja paruh waktu saat sekolah duli. Mungkin itu yang membuat bungsu Uchiha itu jatuh cinta.

Hingga 2 tahun sudah beralu, Namun hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto sedikit merenggang. Sasuke akui, ia iri disaat teman-temannya memarken betapa lucunya anak mereka. Lalu ia bisa apa ketika 'istri' yang dia punya bergender sama dengannya.

Sudah 2 minggu Uchiha Mikoto, ibu dari Uchiha Sasuke tinggal dirumah yang Sasuke beli untuk ia tinggali bersama dengan Naruto. Rumah yang ia beli dari hasil keringatnya sendiri. Entah apa tujuannya, tapi jika ditanya wanita itu hanya menjawab 'ingin memperbaiki hubuungan'. Meskipin pada kenyataannya, wanita yang terlihat lebih muda dari usianya itu selalu mengeluarka kata-kata hinaan untuk menantunya.

Pagi itu, Mikoto memasakan makanan kesukaan anaknya Sasuke, meskipun tak jarang Naruto pun melakukan hal yang sama, ternyata Sasuke juga rindu masakan wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu.

"Lihat bagaimana kelakuan orang itu Sasuke, bagaiman mungkin kau bangun lebih dulu darinya ketika statusnya adalah seorang yang harus melayani semua kebuthanmu, jika kau menikahi wanita, kau bisa mendapatkan perlakuan lebih baik dari ini." Wanita paruh baya itu melemparkan sindiran pada Naruto. "dan yang lebih penting, aku sudah menggendong cucu saat ini." lanjutnya.

Neruto yang disindir seperti itu hanya menundukan kepalanya. Sementara Sasuke diam. Tidak seprti tahun-tahun sebelumnya saat seseorang sedang memojokan Naruto, Sasuke akan dengan cepat membelanya. Tapi untuk kali ini berbeda. Sasuke tidak memberikan statmen apapun untuk membela Naruto.

Mikoto, Sasuke dan Naruto menikmati sarapan itu dengan damai. Sasuke yang sudah lama tidak merasakan masakan ibunya terlihat sangat lahab memakan makanannya. Hingga tiba-tiba...

"Hoeeekk." Naruto memuntahkan makanannya tepat disamping meja makan. Mikoto menatap sengit pemuda pirang itu, wanita itu mengira Naruto melakukannya dengan sengaja. Mikoto beranjak meninggalkan sarapannya. Masuk ke kamarnya lalu mengemasi bajunya kedalam tas.

"Kaa-san.. apa yang Kaa-san lakukan?." ucap Sasuke sembari memegang salah 1 tangan ibunya. Wanita itu menangis.

"Kaa-san mau pulang. Kaa-san merasa tidak dihargai disini, kau lihat dia.. dia bahkan berlaku seperti itu pada Kaa-san, padahal Kaa-san sudah membuat makanan itu dengan susah payah." ucapnya disela-sela tangisnya.

"Kumohon Kaa-san... tetaplah disini!? aku akan memperlakukan Kaa-san dengan lebih baik." nada suara Sasuke melembut.

"Tidak!." kata sang Ibu tegas. Wanita bersurai hitam panjang itu berjalan keluar, mengabaikan Naruto uang sedari tadi hanya bermanik biru layaknya langit musim panas itu terlalu takut bahkan utuk sekedar mengucapkan kata maaf.

Sasuke yang berjalan dibelakang Mikoto berhenti sebentar, mentap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam yang terasa begitu menusuk. Tidak menyangka 'istri' nya akan bersikap se-tidak sopan itu pada ibunya.

Mikoto terus berjalan kearah jalan raya, mengabaikan teriakan Sasuke yang terus memnggilnya. Hingga saat ia akan menyebrang..

BRAKKKK!

Kejaidian itu begitu cepat. Sebuah mini bus menabrak Mikoto hingga terpental jauh. Wanita itu meninggal ditempat.

Sasuke mematung. Masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke berlari menghampir tubuh ibunya yang terbaring ditengah jalan. Onyxnya membelalak tak percaya. Ia terduduk, meraih kepala sang ibu yang berlumuran darah. Kemudian meletakannya diatas pangkuan. Pemuda bersurai raven itu meraung. Menjerit, meneriakan nama ibunya berkali-kali.

"ibu... hiks..."

Singkatnya, proses pemakaman telah usai dilaksanakan. Sasuke datang me kediaman Uchiha tanpa Naruto. Kepala keluarga Uchiha, Uchiha Fugaku, melarangnya. Dia murka, membuat hubungan ayah dan anak itu semakin buruk.

"Kau puas Sasuke? Apa kau puas telah membunuh Ibumu dengan tingkah egoismu, hah?! Jika saja kau tidak melakukan hal menjijikan itu semua ini tidak akan terjadi" kata Fugaku marah.

Diam.

Sasuke hanya bisa diam menaggapi kemarahan ayahnya. Dia memutuskan untuk kembali kerumahnya, tapi saat ia baru keluar dari kediaman Uchiha langkahnya dihentikan oleh sosok pria bersurai hitam panjang yang mirip dirinya. Uchiha Itachi. Anikinya.

"Jangan dengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Tou-san, Otouto. Semua ini bukan karna Naruto. Jangan pernah menyesali apapun yang telah terjadi. Kami-sama sudah mentakdirkannya" kata Itachi bijak.

Sasuke tak menanggapi ucapan Itachi, lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan Anikinya yang masih menatap sendu dirinya.

2 minggu sudah berlalu sejak kematian Mikoto. Sasuke jarang pulang kerumahnya, hubunyannya dengan Naruto pun semakin buruk. Meskipun begitu Naruto tetap bersikap layaknya 'istri' yang baik untuk Sasuke. Menyiapkan sarapan setiap pagi, meskipun terkadang hanya dilihat tanpa disentuh sedikitpun. Menunngu Sasuke pulang setiap malam hingga tertidur disofa, meskipun paginya ia menemukan dirinya masih sendiri dirumah.

"'Suke, aku ingin pergi kedokter hari ini. Aku merasa sedikit aneh dengan tubuhku. Apa kau mau mengantarkanku?." ucap Naruto ragu-ragu, tapi dalam nadanya terdengan sebuah harapan agar Sasuke mengiyakan kemauannya.

"Aku sibuk. Kau pergi sendiri saja!." hancur sudah harapan Sasuke, Naruto tersenyum kecut.

"Y-ya sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku akan pergi sendiri." Naruto tersenyum kearah Sasuke yang tak menatap dirinya. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu menghela nafas dalam diam. Berusaha menaha kesedihannya.

Wanita berambut pirang yang diikat 2 disisi kanan dan kiri telinganya menghela nafas kasar, menilik kertas hasil tes kesehatan pria didepannya. Dalam waktu 2 jam ia telah mengecek hasil itu berulang-ulang, memastikan agar dia tak salah. Tapi berapa kalipun diperiksa hasilnya tetap sama.

"Jadi... apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku Tsunade-san? menurutku gejalanya seprti masuk angin biasa, tapi ada beberapa hal lain yang aku fikir... aneh" kata pria itu "Hahh... aku sudah mengeceknya berulang kali, dan hasilnya tetap sama, Naruto." wanita berdada besar itu berucap tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Katakan saja... aku akan siap mendengarnya, apa.. apa aku sakit parah, Tsunade-san?" Naruto menelan ludahnya.

"Tidak. Bukan itu... kau- kau hamil Naruto." kata wanita itu sambil memijat pelipisnya.

Naruto membeku. Lalu tersenyum remeh menanggapi ucapan Dokter dihadapannya yang hanya dianggap candaan saja. Mana mungki dia hamil, dia kan laki-laki.

"Jangan bercanda Tsunade-san.. katakan yang sesungguhnya. Aku akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada." ucap Naruto lagi masih mengulum senyum diwajah manisnya.

"Aku tidak bercanda Naruto, kau memang hamil. Tubuhmu memang berbeda dengan pria lain, kau spesial." Ujar Tsunade tulus.

"Ta-tapi mana mngkin Tsunade-san? aku ini tulen adalan seorang laki-laki. Jadi mana mungkin laki-laki bisa hamil." ucap Naruto masih tak percaya.

"Mungkin Naruto, Dalam kasusmu ini disebut hemoprodyt(eh bener gak? kalo salah ya dimaklumin aja. Khukhukhu) tapi memang ini sangat jarang terjadi, sebuah keajaiban. Kau bisa memberikan keturunan untuk Sasuke, Naruto." Ya! Tsunade memang mengenal baik Sasuke dengan Naruto, bahkan ia tau hubungan keduanya.

Saphire Naruto berkaca-kaca, aliran sungai mulai menganak dikedua pipinya. yang dihiasi 3 garis kumis kucing. Entah kebaikan apa yang dia lakukan dimasa lalu hingga Kami-sama memberi anugerah yang tak terduga untuknya.

"aku masih belum dapat mempercayainya Tsunade-san, ini sungguh tak pernah terfikir olehku." ucap Naruto disela tangisnya.

"Kau harus percaya Naru, lihat! hasilnya positive, usianya sudah 2 bulan." Tsunade menyerahkan selembar kertas hasil tes kehamilan Naruto. "Apa kau senang?." lanjut Tsunade sembari tersenyum pada Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk cepat, menerima kertas dari tangan Tsunade. Meremas sedikit kedua sisi kertas tersebut. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras.

"Terima kasih... Tsunade-san."

Naruto berjalan menyusuri jalanan Konoha dengan langkah riang menuju halte terdekat dari rumah sakit yang baru saja ia kunjungi, melewati deretan toko dan caffe, senyum belum pernah lepas dari bibirnya semenjak keluar dari ruangan Tsunade

"Ini akan memperbaiki hubunganku dengan Sasuke." gumam Naruto sendirian.

Masih berjalan disisi trotoar, Naruto tetap mengulum senyum sepanjang perjalanannya, tapi tepat didepan caffe ke-5 yang ia lewati langkahnya terhenti. Seperti disambar petir disiang bolong, irish shapire Naruto membelalak tak percaya, ia melihat Sasuke didalam caffe bersama wanita dipangkuanya, mereka berciuman. BERCIUMAN!

Naruto masuk kedalam caffe guna memastikan kebenaran yang dia lihat, langkahnya memelan saat kebenaran itu benar terbukti. Dia menyaksikan Sasuke berciuman dengan sangat mesra bersama wanita yang ia kenali, wanita bersurai pink teman sekolahnya dulu saat diunversitas, Haruno Sakura.

"Suke..." ucap Naruto lirih.

"Ekhemmm... Sasu, a-ada Naruto." kata wanita itu a.k.a Sakura seraya melepaskan pagutan Sasuke dibibirnya, lalu turun dari pangkuan sibungsu Uchiha. Posisi Sasuke memang membelakangi Naruto.

Sasuke berbalik, memandang Naruto dengan pandangan datar.

"Kau melihatnya?." Naruto diam masih menatap sendu dua pasangan? itu. "Karna kau sudah melihatnya secara langsung, jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot menjelaskannya lagi padamu, aku memang berniat menceraikanmu lalu aku akan menikah dengan Sakura." Naruto masih diam, air matanya kembali turun, tapi untuk kali ini berbeda. Jika tadi dia menangis karna bahagia, Kali ini dia menangis karna hatinya hancur.

Selembar surat cerai diberikan Sasuke pada Naruto. "Tanda tangani secepatnya, dan kau... harus mulai mencari tampat tinggal baru, karna rumah itu akan ku tempati bersama Sakura jika kami sudah menikah nanti." kata Sasuke tanpa perasaan.

Sementara Naruto hanya menatap datar selembar kertas yang diberikan Sasuke dalam beberapa detik, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke bersama Sakura.

Naruto duduk ditepian Danau dekat kompleks perumahan miliknya, meratapi takdir yang entah kenapa seperti mempermainkannya. Setelah sebelumnya dia dibuat melambung ke angkasa karna sebuah keajaiban yang ia dapat, tapi dalam waktu hampir bersamaan ia dihujamkan kembali telak menghantam bumi atas penghianatan Suaminya.

Pemuda manis yang mampu memikat hati siapapun, bahkan straight sekalipun dapat merubah haluan menjadi 'belok' jika terkena pesonanya. Hanya manusia bodoh yang tak berfikir ulang jika akan meninggalkanya. Pemuda bertahtakn shapire dikedua maniknya itu, menangis dalam diam. Airmatanya hampir habis karna sejak tadi sudah ia kuras.

"Naru... apa itu benar kau?." sapa seorang pemuda berambut nanas dari jarak 5 meter.

Naruto yang medengar suara seseorang langsung cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya, kemudian membalikan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa orang yang memanggilnya.

"Shika... " ucapanya lirih, orang yang dipanggil Shika itu kemudia berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Sedang apa kau disini, sendiran... dimana Sasuke?." Pemuda berambut nanas itu, Nara Shikamaru. Adalah teman satu Universitas Sasuke dan Naruto dulu, begitu juga dengan Sakura. Hanya berbeda jurusan. Shikamaru juga salah satu orang yang pernah mempunya perasaan kepada Naruto dulu namun saat dia tahu jika Naruto sudah bersama Sasuke, pemuda itu memiih mundur. Ia juga tahu jika Sasuke dan Naruto saat ini sudah menikah.

Bukannya menjawab dengan kata-kata Naruto malah menjawab dengan suara isakan yang terdengar begitu memilukan.

"Hiks.. Shika... sesakk, rasanya begitu sesakk .. hiks... " kata Naruto terbata-bata sambil meremas dada kirinya.

"K-kau kenapa Naru... katakan! katakan padaku ada apa?." melihat Naruto menangis seperti itu membuat Shikamaru tanpa sadar mengepalkan kedua tanganya. Bagaimanapun juga, Naruto adalah orang yang ia sayangi, bahkan hingga saat ini.

"Sakit Shika... Sasuke.. dia... hiks... "

"Sasuke kenapa Naru.. apa terjadi sesuatu padanya, ayo cepat katakan padaku!" kata Shikamaru menggoncankan bahu Naruto pelan.

Naruto menggeleng pelan, lalu menyerahkan kertas hasil tes kehamilannya pada Shikamaru. "A-aku hamil Shika..."

SKIP TIME!

Setelah menceritakan perihal bagaimana ia bisa hamil dan penghianatan Sasuke terhadap dirinya, Naruto kembali menangis dihadapan Shikamaru. Karna tak tega, Shikamaru membawa Naruto kedalam dekapannya untuk menenangkan.

"Tabahkan hatimu.. aku akan membantumu menghadapi semuanya."

Malam ini, entah kenapa terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya. Mungkin karna sudah tidak pernah ada Sasuke disampingnya jika ia tertidur. Saat ini ia sedang berbaring diranjangnya, menerawang kemasa lalu saat ia masih bersama Sasuke melawati hari-hari bersama, mungkin ia akan memaafkan Sasuke saja lalu akan memberitahukan kabar bahagia yang masih belum ia beritahu kepada suaminya itu, hingga suara pintu dubuka membuyarkan lamunannya..

KRIET.

Naruto keluar dari dalam kamarnya melihat siapa yag datang, ternyata Sasuke-

"Ahh 'Suke, kau sudah pul-"

-bersama Sakura.

Ucapan Naruto terpotong saat melihat Sasuke datang bersama Sakura, Bukan hanya itu, tanpa memikirkan perasaan seseorang yang jelas-jelas mereka ketahui keberadaanya, Sasuke dan Sakura melakukan hal 'itu' didepan mata kepala Naruto. Pemuda yang mereka abaikan berbalik, menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik dinding tak jauh dari mereka. Selebihnya, Naruto hanya bisa mendengar desahan dan rintihan dari keduanya tanpa berani melihat.

"Padahal aku sudah ingin memaafkanmu 'Suke, tapi kau menghancurkanya lagi... hiks.. "

Kicauan burung dipagi hari menyambut bangunnya si bungsu Uchiha, bergegas kekamar mandi intuk mencuci muka dan menggosok giginya, setelah dirasa cukup bersih Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya. Biasanya... saat Sasuke bangun, makanan sudah tersaji dimeja makan, seburuk apapun sikap Sasuke pada 'istrinya' Naruto tetap bersikap baik padanya. Tapi hari ini, saat ia hendak sarapan ia mendapati meja yang masih kosong. Kemudian ia pergi kekamar Naruto untuk mengecak apa Naruto sudah bangun atau belum, tapi saat ia telah berada disana, Sasuke tidak menemukan Naruto.

"ck! pergi kemana si Dobe itu" ahh sudah berapa lama ia tidak memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan itu?.

Sorenya, kira-kira pukul 03:45pm, Sasuke mendengar suara deru mobil berhenti didepan rumahnya, karna penasaran pemuda bersurai raven itu menyingkap sedikit gorden yang berada disamping pintu keluarnya. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke mengeratkan genggaman pada gorden yang ia pegang.

"sampai jumpa lagi Shika..." sayup-sayup Sasuke dapat mendengar suara Naruto disebrang sana.

"Shikamaru, eh?" gumamnya bertany-tanya.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang, tadi dia habis memeriksakan kehamilannya yang sudah memasuki bulan keempat. Melakuka tes USG, dan ia sudah merasakan sedikit gerakan dalam perutnya. Ketika ia melihat bagaimanya tingkah calon anak didalam perutnya, Naruto sungguh bahagia. Bagaimana makhluk mungil itu menghisap jempolnya sendiri, menguasap wajahnya pelan, dan Naruto sedikit tersentak saat ia menyentuh perutnya dalam waktu bersamaan makhluk mungil itu menendangnya dari dalam perut. Untuk sesaat ia dapat melupakan sakit hatinya pada Sasuke. Sekali lagi, ia mengamati gambar bayi didalam perutnya pada hasil foto saat ia USG tadi, Naruto tersenyum lembut. Ia sungguh bahagia luar biasa.

Dari dalam rumah, Sasuke megamati gerak gerik Naruto yang terlihat bahagia, Ia mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Kenapa siDobe itu terlihat sangat bahagia."

Naruto hendak membuka pintu rumah dengan kunci cadangan, tapi belum sempat ia melakukan pintu sudah dibuka lebih dulu oleh Sasuke yang menatap tajam dirinya.

"Dari mana saja kau?." tanya Sasuke geram.

"Bukan urusanmu." Naruto menjawab dengan nada ketus.

"Menjadi urusanku jika kau masih tinggal dirumahku, aku tidak ingin ada orang yang pulang pergi seenaknya dirumahku." kata Sasuke menekankan kata 'dirumahku'.

"Ahh iya, maafkan aku Uchiha-san. Aku lupa jika aku masih berada dirumahmu. Jadi aku tidak boleh seenaknya ya?. Tapi kau jangan khawatir, dalam waktu dekat ini aku akan segera pergi dari rumahmu." Ucap Naruto ikut menekankan setiap kata rumahmu.

"Bagus jika begitu." lain dimulut lain pula dihati, entah kenapa ada gelenyar aneh saat Naruto mengatakan akan segera pergi dari rumahnya. Seperti persaan tidak rela?. Sejujurnya, Sasuke masih mencintai Naruto. Tapi perasaan itu tertutupi oleh perasaan bersalahnya terhadap sang ibu, dan keinginanya memiliki keluarga normal pada umumnya.

Naruto berjalan melewati Sasuke yang masih tak bergerak. Namun baru beberapa langkah Sasuke menghentikannya.

"Tunggu..." panggil Sasuke. "Apa itu ditanganmu?." lanjutnya saat melihat lembaran kertas yang dipegang Naruto.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa!." kata Naruto gugup, Ia tidak ingin Sasuke tahu apa yang sedang ia pegang.

"Kemarikan!." perintah Sasuke mutlak.

"Tidak!."

"Kubilang kemarikan!."

"Aku bilang, tidak!"

Tanpa seizin Naruto, Sasuke merebut kertas dari tangan Naruto, lalu melihat apa yang tertulis disana. Sasuke dapat melihat nama 'istrinya' dan Dokter yang menanganinya. Senju Tsunade. Kemudian melihat foto hasil USG disana.

Nafas Sasuke memburu, masih belum bisa memahami arti deretan tulisan yang ada dikertas itu, dan foto berupa perut bagian dalam berisi bayi itu?. Naruto, kau...?

"Apa maksudnya ini..." Sasuke bertanta lirih.

"..." Tak ada jawaban.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi apa maksudnya ini?." tanya Sasuke lagi menambah volume suaranya.

Naruto merebut kertas itu kembali dari tangan Sasuke. "Bukan ursanmu." desis Naruto, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke.

To be continue...

Hallo minna... piiu dateng lagi bawa ff baru. *nyengirkuda*

Gaya banget ya? hahaha, author baru aja udah sombong publish ff baru sementara yang kemaren belum dilanjutin . hehehe

Gomen.. gomen... abis idenya udah dikepala sih jadi gatel kalo gaditulis. khukhukhukhu... "Please, Come Back for me!" nya masih dalam proses..  
*siapayangnanya -_-

'kan cuma ngasih tau' #piuupundungdipojokan

Ff ini piiu buat cuma two shoot, tadinya mau one shoot tapi kepanjangan. Haha

Yosh! udah dulu cuap-cuapnya..

Akhir kata...

MIND TO REVIEW? 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Masahi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Romence, Hurt/comfort

Pair: SasuNaru always... ^^,

Warning: BL/YAOI. Typo bertebaran. Ide pasaran. Penggunaan bahasa yang kurang seseuai. Dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.

Author's Note: Gomen minna, jika ff piiu terasa mirip-mirip dengan karya author lain, tapi ini murni dari otak bebal piiu yang banyak kurangnya inii.

Piiu-chan present...

Happy reading^_^

Siang itu, matahari berada tepat disatas kepala. Panasnya begitu menyengat. Seorang pemuda dengan irish onyx mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Beberapa saat kemudian, mobilnya berhenti tepat didepan sebuah Rumah Sakit yang beberapa hari yang lalu dikunjungi oleh Naruto. Sasuke, nama pemuda itu, memarkirkan mobilnya disembarang tempat lalu berjalan santai. Tepat didepan sebuah ruangan dengan name tag 'Tsunade's Room' dipintunya ia berhenti sejenak.

"Jika kau tidak mau memberitahukan apa maksud dari kertas itu, maka aku akan mencari tahu dengan caraku sendiri." gumam Sasuke sendirian.

Tok tok tok!

"Masuk!" Seruan itu terdengan jelas ditelinga Sasuke, dengan langkah tegas, pemuda bersurai raven itu memasuki ruangan Tsunade.

"Ahh kau rupanya, Sasuke. Silahkan duduk!." Kata Tsunade ramah, setelah mendapati Sasuke berdiri didepan mejanya.

"Hn.." jawab Sasuke seadanya.

"Kau.. apa kabar? dimana Naruto? kenapa tidak datang bersamanya?." Tsunade berucap tanpa memendang Sasuke dan masih sibuk denga berkas-berkasnya.

"Aku memang datang sendirian." kata Sasuke datar.

"Oh begitu, tapi akhir-akhir ini aku memang tidak pernah melihatmu bersama Naruto, bahkan saat Naruto datang kemarin untuk cek up rutin. Apa kau sangat sibuk, bocah?. Aku heran karna Naruto malah datang bersama pemuda berambut nanas saat terakhir kesini." jelas Tsunade panjang lebar.

'Shikamaru, eh?. Mungkinkah?' batin Sasuke tak terima.

"Kalu tidak salah Naruto mamanggilnya, Shika?" lanjut Tsunade.

"hn..." lagi-lagi hanya dua huruf itu.

"Memangnya.. apa yang terjadi pada Naruto, Tsunade-san?." tanya Sasuke dengan nada penasaran?.

"Hee, apa maksudmu dengan 'apa yang terjadi pada Naruto?' apa kau tidak tahu ada apa dengan Naruto saat in?." tanya Tsunade dengan kerutan didahinya yang bertumpuk.

Sasuke yang bertanya diberi jawaban dengan sebuah pertanyaan juga hanya menautkan kedua alisnya tanpa niat bersuara.

"Sungguh? kau benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Naruto? Sumai macam apa kau ini, dan lagi.. ada apa dengan bocah itu sampai dia tak memberitahu hal sepenting itu pada suaminya.. hahh... aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran kalian..!" Tsunade menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam sejenak. "apa kalian sedang ada masalah?." lanjut Tsunade menyelidik.

"Bukan wewenangmu untuk mengetahui urusan pribadi kami, Tsunade-san. Dan .. tidak usah bertele-tele! cepat jelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto!." ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Sopan sedikit bocah! kau fikir berapa usiamu berkata dengan nada memerintah seprti itu kepada orang yang lebih tua?." ujar Tsunade naik pitam.

Sasuke tak terpengaruh dengan nada yang meninggi dari suara Tsunade. "Hn, aku hanya ingin mengetahui keadaan Naruto tanpa membuang waktuku."

"Jadi kau fikir, meluangkan waktu untuk sebuah kabar bahagia tentang 'istri' mu kau anggap buang-buang waktu, begitu? Ck! aku heran kenapa Naruto mau-maunya menikah dengan orang macam dirimu." Tsunade menghela nafas kasar "kau tahu, saat ini Naruto sedang mengandung anakmu."

"Ck! Jangan bercanda." meskipun sudah sedikit menyadari kejanggalan itu, tapi tetap saja masih terasa aneh bagi Sasuke.

"Ya! dan itu juga yang Naruto ucapkan saat dia pertama kali datang untuk memeriksakan keadaanya, kau tahu? Jangankan Kau, ataupun Naruto. Aku saja tidak akan percaya jika kemungkinan laki-laki bisa hamil benar adanya. Dan bukankah kau seorang yang jenius untuk sekedar mengetahui teori tentang laki-laki yang memiliki rahim dan dapat hamil? atau kita bisa menyebutnya, hemaprodit. Dan ya! itu memang sangat jarang terjadi, mungkin 1:. Kau tahu? Naruto spesial dan kau harus bersyukur, aku tahu kau menginginkan kehadiran anak ditengah keluarga kecilmu, dan sekarang Kami-sama mengabulkannya, kau senang?. " penjelasan Tsunade yang begitu panjang hanya keheningan. Tubuh Sasuke seperti mati rasa dan tak dapat digerakan. Benarkah Narutonya hamil? pikir Sasuke. Kemudian ingatan dimana Naruto memuntahkan makanan yang dimasak sang ibu muncul bagai kilat didalam otaknya. Jadi ternyata karna itu? Astaga apa yang kau lakukan selama ini Sasuke? Tiba-tiba rasa sesal, rasa bersalah dan rasa takut akan kehilangan sosok yang ternyata masih sangat amat dicintainya bercmapur menjadi satu rasa yang begitu menyesakkan dada. Apakah Narutonya akan memaafkan Sasuke atas segala perbuatan yang sudah sangat menyakitinya selama ini? Tunggu! kau bilang 'Narutonya'?. Apa kau yakin pemuda itu masih mau kau anggap sebagai Narutomu, Uchiha-san?.

Kenyataan itu tak pelak menampar Sasuke telak dengan tangan tak kasat mata. Akankah ia mendapatkan maaf dari 'istrinya'? Narutonya? Dobenya?. Mungkinkah?.

"Kau tak apa Sasuke?." tanya Tsunade denga nada khawatir melihat Sauke terdiam.

"A-aku.. aku telah menyakitinya, Tsunade-san. Masihkah aku diberi maaf olehnya setelah in?."

~piiupiiupiiu-chan~

Sasuke memasuki rumahnya yang tak tertutup dengan ragu-ragu, kenyatan yang ia dapat memang sangat membahagiakan namun terasa begitu menyakitkan dalam waktu bersamaan. Bahkan langkahnya seperti jarum berukuran raksasa yang menusuk tapat djantungnya. Terasa seperti gelenyar 'NYUT' yang begitu nyeri dihatinya.

Dari ambang pintu, Sasuke melihat Naruto yang sibuk berkutat dengan segala jenis bahan makanan didapur. Naruto memang masih setia memasak untuk Sasuke sebarapapun menyakitnyanya perbuatan Sasuke terhadapnya. Meskipun pada kenyataanya, Sasuke selalu mengabaikan makanan yang sudah susah payah Naruto buat untuknya sementara luka dihati Naruto terus bertmabah akibat perlakuan Sasuke yang begitu tak berperasaan. Memory memory menyakitkan itu berputar cepat dalam otaknya. Dan Sasuke baru menyadari betapa kejam dirinya dulu pada sang 'istri.

"Ta-tadaima..." ahh, sejak kapan ia mengucap salam saat memasuki rumah?. Sasuke merutuki sikap sok ramahnya sendiri.

Naruto yang sudah tahu kedatangan sesorang yang dari langkahnya saja adalah Sasuke, sengaja tidak menyambutnya. Dari posisinya yang masih membelakangi Sasuke, Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya heran dengan sikap Sasuke. Tapi ia mencoba acuh tanpa peduli sedikitpun.

Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang meletakan mangkuk terakhir berisi sop daging. Sasuke dapat melihat perut Naruto memang sedikit membuncit. Kenapa ia tak menyadarinya selama ini? bodoh sekali!. Ahh ya, dia kan memang jarang dirumah kan?. Sasuke tersenyum kecut menanggapi pikirannya sendiri.

Masih dengan langkah ragu, Sasuke mencoba duduk disebrang Naruto yang sudah duduk terlebih dahulu dimeja makan. 'tumben' batin Naruto tapi masih dengan ekspresi tidak pedulinya.

Keheningan melanda untuk beberapa saat, tak ada yang berniat membuka suara. Hanya dentingan sendok dan garpu yang terdengar. Sampai pada akhirnya, orang macam Sasuke yang notabennya adalah orang yang tidak pernah memulai obrolan lebih dulu justru untuk kali ini ia menpis egonya jauh-jauh. Mencoba memecahkan suasana yang terasa kaku.

"Do-dobe, bagaimana kabarmu? apa kau.. sehat?." ahh sial, kenapa ia jadi gugp begitu.

Tanpa menatap Sasuke Naruto menjawab. "Seperti yang kau lihat, tapi aku baru tahu kau masih perduli dengan kabarku. Ahh yaampun... kau hanya basa-basi, tentu saja." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Ak-aku memang ingin tahu keadaanmu, Dobe. Bukan sekedar basa-basi." Sasuke menatap Naruto dalam-dalam, namu yang ditatap tak menoleh sedikitpun.

"Haha terimaksih, Uchiha-san. Aku sangat tersanjung. Bagaimana dengan kabarmu sendiri? dan ahh ya Uchiha-san.. bagaimana dengan Sakura? apa kau sudah merencanakan kapan hari pernikahanmu dengannya?" kata Naruto masih dengan senyum terpaksa. Naruto akui, hal itu masih mampu menghancurkan hatinya setiap detiknya. Tapi Naruto tidak akan menunjkannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke geram karna sejak tadi Naruto memanggilnya dengan nama marga, bersikap seolah-olah ada batas diantara mereka.

"Aku sudah tidak bersama dengan Sakura, aku juga tidak akan menikah dengannya." kata Sasuke datar.

Naruto tersenyum remeh mendengar penuturan Sasuke. "Ahh... sayang sekali, padahal kalian pasangan yang sangat serasi. Atau... kau sudah bersama gadis lain? aku tidak menyangka kau cepat sekali berganti pasangan."

"Aku memang sudah tidak bersama Sakura lagi Dobe, dan tidak ada gadis lain. Aku.. aku ingin memperbaiki hubungan kita." Ucap Sasuke tanpa dosa.

Naruto yang dari tadi tidak menatap Sasuke, seketika itu berpaling kearah pemuda itu mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Menatap tajam Uchiha bungsu itu dengan irish shapirenya.

"Apa kau sedang tidak sehat Uchiha-san? sehingga kau berbicara nglantur begitu?." kata Naruto ketus

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, nyeri dihatinya semakin terasa saat Naruto tidak kunjung memanggil nama kecilnya.

Sasuke ingin meminta maaf kepada Naruto, tapi entah kenapa kata sesederhana itu sangat sulit ia ucapkan. Seolah bibirnya kaku tak dapat digerakan untuk megucap kata itu. Bukan! bukan karna harga diri seorang Uchiha yang begitu tinggi sehingga Sasuke tidak mau meminta maaf. Tapi pemuda itu fikir, rasanya ia memang tidak pantas meminta maaf apalagi dimaafkan. Namun Sasuke berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

"Dobe, aku..."

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu Uchiha-san, aku memang bodoh. Tapi aku tak sebodoh yang kau fikir." ucapan Naruto terdengar sangat dingin dan menusuk.

Sasuke menggenggam erat sendok dan garpu yang ia pegang, Ia menunduk menyembunyikan wajah yang memerah karna marah. "Kumohon Naru, hentikan! Aku tidak suka kau memanggilku seprti itu. Bersikap seolah-olah kita sangat jauh, aku..."

"Kita memang sudah jauh, Uchiha-san. Jika kau lupa itu."

"HENTIKAN!." nada suara Sasuke meninggi, tidak tahan dengan sikap Naruto yang tak menganggapnya. "Panggil namaku Naru! sungguh.. aku benci kau memanggilku seperti itu. Aku.. aku sudah tau. Aku sudah tau apa yan terjadi padamu. kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku. Bisakah kita memperbaikinya dari awal? aku akan memperlakukanmu dan anak kita dengan baik." Lanjutnya lebih lembut.

Naruto menjatuhkan sendok yang sedang ia gunakan untuk menyupakan nasi kemulutnya. Tubuhnya memaku untuk beberapa detik. 'sial..! darimana dia tau' umpat Naruto dalam hati.

"Aku sudah selesai." Naruto beranjak darikursinya, berjalan melewati Sasuke yang terdiam lalu berhenti sejenak di sisi Sasuke. "Dan perlu kau ingat Uchiha-san, ini anakku. Bukan anakmu atau siapapun. Hanya anakku." kata Naruto kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke diam tak menanggapi. Hanya gumaman yang mampu didengar oleh dirinya sendirilah yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Maaf Naru... maafkan aku..."

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang masih tak bergerak dari kursinya. Membawa selembar kertas yang ternyata adalah surat cerai yang pernah diberikan Sasuke padanya.

"Aku sudah menandatanganinya. Kita tinggal menjalani prosesnya. Lebih baik kita melakukannya dengan cepat, dan semua akan berakhir seperti maumu." ucap Naruto datar. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang membeku.

"Kau mau kemana Naru?." tanya Sasuke akhirnya setelah Naruto sudah berada didekat pintu keluar.

"Bukan urusanmu! dan jika kau keberatan karna aku masih keluar masuk seenaknya diRUMAHMU, kau jangan khawatir. Beberapa hari lagi aku akan segera pergi dari rumah ini." kata Naruto menekankan kata Rumahmu. Lalu pergi entah kemana.

"Kumohon... Jangan pergi, Dobe..."

~piiupiiupiiupiiu-chan~

Daun-daun berguguran ditaman Kota Konoha karna angin bertiup sedikit kencang, dua pemuda berbeda warna rambut terlihat sedang asik berbincang.

"Bagaimana kelanjutan hubunganmu dengan Sasuke, Naru?." tanya pemuda berambut nanas a.k.a Shikamaru.

Naruto menunuduk mendengar pertanyaan Shikamaru terhadapnya. "Mungkin kami akan bercerai dalam waktu dekat ini, dan ahh Shika.. bisakah kau mencarikan tempat tinggal untukku?."

"Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu Naru, kau yakin tidak akan menyesal? dan soal tempat tinggal, kau tidak perlu mencarinya. Kau bisa tinggal bersamaku." ucap Shikamaru lembut.

"entahlah Shika.. yang aku tahu, aku hanya ingin berpisah dengan Sasuke saat ini. Aku sudah tak ingin sakit lagi lebih dari ini. Dan terimakasih atas tawarannya, tapi aku tidak bisa tinggal bersamamu. aku sudah terlalu merepotkanmu. Cukup bantu aku mencari tempat tinggal saja Shika."

"Tak apa Naru, aku tidak pernah merasa repot jika itu dirimu.." Naruto menggeleng pelan. Shikamaru menghela nafasnya. "hah... Baiklah.."

Keheningan melanda untuk beberapa saat, sampai kemudian genggaman terasa di kedua tangan Naruto.

"Jika semuanya sudah berakhir... maukah kau bersamaku Naru?."

Naruto memandang tanganya yang digenggam Shikamaru sejenak, lalu pandangannya beralih menatap Shikamaru. "apa maksudmu Shika?."

"Aku mencintaimu Naru, dari dulu.. saat kita masih berada diuniversitas yang sama. Bahkan hingga saat ini perasaanku belum berubah sedikitpun. Aku ingin kau jadi milikku." kata Shikamaru tulus.

Naruto menarik tangannya dari genggaman Shikamaru, lalu pandangannya menerawang entah kemana.

"Kau tahu Shika, saat ini aku memang membenci Sasuke, tapi aku masih sangat mencintainya.. tak mudah untukku menggantikannya dengan orang lain."

"Izinkan aku mencoba untuk menggantikannya, aku mencintaimu Naru.. sungguh, apa tidak ada sedikitpun rasa untukku Naru?."

"Shika.. maaf aku tidak bisa, tentu saja aku menyayangimu, kau sahabatku.."

"Jika kau memang nenyayangiku, tidak bisakah kau menaikan sedikit rasa sayangmu padaku menjadi rasa cinta? aku berjanji aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Kali ini,giliran Naruto yang menggenggam tangan Shikamaru. Menatap Shikamaru lekat-lekat.

"Kau tahu Shika... aku bisa saja melakukannya, siapa yang tidak akan jatuh cinta bila diberi perhatian seperti perhatianmmu padaku, tapi aku menahannya kuat-kuat agar aku tak lepas kendali. Bukan karna aku tak ingin bersamamu, justru sebaliknya. Ini kulakukan karna aku ingin terus bersamamu, aku tak ingin hubungan kita menjadi buruk hanya karna perasaan bernama cinta. Kau lihat hubunganku dengan Sasuke sekarang? kami... hancur. Dan aku tidak ingin kita seperti itu. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu. Aku harap kau bisa mengerti." jelas Naruto

Shikamaru terdiam dalam waktu yang cukup lama, dan Naruto merasa bosan dengan suasana hening itu.

"Shika~ kau marah padaku?." Shikamaru menggeleng. "lalu kenapa kau diam?, aku.. aku hanya ingin kau mengerti," Suaranya terdengar sendu. Naruto menundukannya kepalanya. Takut jika Shikamaru marah padanya.

Setelah larut dengan pikirannya sendiri dalam waktu yang cukup lama.. akhirnya Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang sebagai bentuk kepasrahan.

"Naru..." panggil Shikamaru.

"Hmm...?" Naruto bergumam sebagai jawaban.

"Sungguh kau takut kehilanganku?." tanya Shikamaru seraya menatap Naruto dalam-dalam. Naruto mengagguk cepat.

"Apa itu artinya kau lebih menyayangiku di banding dengan Sasuke?."

Naruto terkekeh geli mendengar ucapan Shikamaru yang terdengar seperti anak kecil. "Tentu saja, kau kan sahabat terbaikku."

"Kalau begitu, berikan aku pelukan."

Naruto sedikit membulatkan mata, tapi ia dapat menguasai keterkejutannya dengan cepat. Lalu tanpababibu lagi, Naruto langsung menerjang tubuh Shikamaru untuk ia peluk.  
"Shika memang yang terbaik, tebayo." serunya girang. Shikamaru tersenyum tulus dalam dekapan Naruto.

"Dan kau yang paling menyebalkan." balas Shikamaru, lalu mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Naruto kembali terkekeh kecil.

ternyata masih To be continue... khukhukhu

Gomen minna-san... aku kira bakal tamat di chap 2, ahahaha ternyata aku males nulis banyak-banyak. *garukpala

mungkin bakal tamat dichap depan, mungkin?.  
*nyengirkuda

gimana chap yang ini? apakah jadi tambah aneh? hehe ... maklum aku masih dalam proses belajar.

ahh gatau lagi mau ngomonga apa, udah aja dulu deh...

Yosh! piiu mau bales review yang ngga log in, ^^,

Neko-chan :iya... sasu jahat, hiks T_T..

arashilovesn: hehe gtu deh... agak lebay ya?

Kuro SNL: ceritanya nggak piiu buat sekomplex itu kok, khukhukhu

Guest: ini udah lanjuuut. :)

Akhir kata...

MIND TO REVIEW?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: Masahi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Romence, Hurt/comfort

Pair: SasuNaru always... ^^,

Warning: BL/YAOI. Typo bertebaran. Ide pasaran. Penggunaan bahasa yang kurang seseuai. Dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.

Author's Note: Gomen minna, jika ff piiu terasa mirip-mirip dengan karya author lain, tapi ini murni dari otak bebal piiu yang banyak kurangnya inii.

o

o

o

Piiu-chan present...

o

o

Happy reading^_^

o

o

Suara deru mobil terdengar mendekati rumah Sasuke yang saat itu sedang membaca majalah diruang tamu, sedangkan Naruto belum keluar dari kamar sejak pagi. Sasuke mengintip dari balik tirai. Terlihat disana pemuda berambut nanas a.k.a Shikamaru keluar dari mobilnya yang sudah terpakir didepan rumah Sasuke berjalan mendekati pintu.

Ting tong!

Sasuke yang sudah sejak tadi berada dibalik pintu segera membukanya, menatap tajam Shikamaru tepat dimata malasnya.

"Cari siapa?." tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Naruto, apakah dia ada? umm Sasuke, apa kabar?." kata Shikamaru ramah.

Sasuke berfikir, apakah ia harus memanggil Naruto atau tidak. Jika ia memanggil, Sasuke yang akan kesal, jika tidak, Sasuke takut Naruto akan marah padanya. Mungkin pilihan kedua lebih baik, daripada Naruto tambah membencinya.

"Tunggu sebentar, dan tidak usah berbasa-basi denganku." ucap Sasuke dingin, sedangkan Shikamaru hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

Sasuke berjalan malas menuju kamar Naruto, saat sudah sampai didepan pintu Sasuke mengetuk pintu kamar itu pelan.

Tok tokt ok!.

"Do~ ekhem... Naru... ada yang mencarimu." panggil Sasuke salah tingkah karna hampir saja memanggil Naruto dengan panggilan kesayangannya dulu.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara langkah kaki dari dalam kamar.

Cklek!.

"Siapa?." tanya Naruto tanpa basa-basi sesaat setelah mumbuka pitu kamarnya.

"Shikamaru." jawab Sasuke malas. Dengan acuh Naruto mengabaika Sasuke yang masih mematung didepan pintu, tanpa Naruto sadari.. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya sampai kuku-kukunya yang sedikit panjang menembus kulit hingga melukai telapak tangannya.

o

o

o

Naruto berjalan menghampiri Shikamaru yang masih berdiri didepan pintu, senyum manis terpatri diwajah tannya.

"Shika... kau datang?."ucap Naruto riang.

"Ya. Bukankah kita akan mengujungi rumah yang akan kau tinggali nanti." kata Shikamaru antusias.

"Ahh ya, hampir saja aku lupa. Kau lihat, aku belum mandi, hehe." Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya.

Pemuda berambut nanas itu memperhatikan Naruto dari ujung rambut hingga kaki. Rambut yang ditata acak, kaos orange lengan pendek dengan model kerah V yang sangat pas ditubuh Naruto, serta celana kolor dengan belahan disisi kanan dan kirinya diatas paha menampilkan paha mulus berwarna karamel milik Naruto, membuat Shikamaru menela ludahnya.

'manisnya...' batin Shikamaru.

"Ka-kau... tetap -ekhme- manis meskipun belum mandi Naru.." kata Shikamaru grogi.

Sedangkan Naruto yang dipuji begitu hanya diam dengan rona merah dikedua chubby pipinya.

"Yasudah.. maukah kau menungguku mandi sebentar Shika..?" tanya Naruto masih malu-malu. Shikamaru hanya mengangguk, ia juga masih gugup karna kata-kata yang ia ucapkan pada Naruto.

Tidak jauh dari mereka, Sasuke memperhatikan interaksi keduanya dengan hati yang memanas. Melihat rona merah diwajah Naruto karna orang lain sungguh membuat sesak didadanya. Bukankah dulu pipi itu merona hanya jika Naruto dipuji olehnya. Lagi, rasa sesal telah menyakiti Naruto kembali mengrogoti? hatinya.

o

o

o

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto keluar dari kamarnya, ia sudah rapi dengan kaos lengan panjang berwarna maroon dan celana l'vis hitam yang membalut tubuhnya. Tampan. Tapi tidak meninggalkan kesan manis diwajahnya.

Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto yang berjalan acuh melewatinya, mencoba tidak memperdulikan nyeri dihatinya karna terus diabaikan oleh Naruto, Sasuke mengulurkan tanganya seperti hendak meraih pemuda manis itu, tapi yang terjadi ia hanya mnggenggam udara kosong.

"Naru.." panggil Sasuke lembut.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya tanpa menjawab panggilan Sasuke.

"Apa kau yakin akan pergi dari sini? maksudku.. apa kau tidak ingin tinggal lebih lama lasgi dirumah ini?" tanya Sasuke, suaranya terdengar lemah.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengusirku... Uchiha-san? apa kau lupa itu?." ucap Naruto datar.

"Aku tahu.. tapi aku menyesal." kata Sasuke lirih. "Dan sekarang.. kau.. kau boleh tinggal disini, sampai kapanpun yang kau mau." lanjutnya.

Tanpa menanggapi ucapan Sasuke, Naruto berjalan mejauhi pemuda itu yang masih bergeming ditempatnya.

o

~~~~~piiu-chan~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

o

o

Sasuke bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Ia berniat untuk mebuatkan Naruto sarapan, tapi ia bingung akan membuatkan apa untuk Naruto. Memasak bukanlah keahliannya. Tapi apapun akan Sasuke lakukan meskipun itu menyusahkanya. Ia berfikir, semoga hal itu akan sedikit memperbaiki hubungnya dengan Naruto.

Dengan apron yang melekat ditubuhnya, Sasuke memasak dengan ketrampilan seadanya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuat makanan kesukaan Naruto, yaitu ramen. Sasuke menambahkan beberapa sayuran agar tetap ada nilai gizinya dalam makanan berlemak itu. Naruto kan sedag hamil, jadi dia harus makan makanan yang sehat. Sesekali ia mlirik resep dismartphonenya, agar ia tidak salah menambahkan bumbu dalam ramen yang ia buat.

"Akhh.." Sasuke terpekik ketika jarinya tergores oleh pisau yang ia gunakan untuk memotong sayur, tapi ia mencoba mengabaikannya karna baginya.. itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Naruto yang tetap menyiapkannya makanan setipa hari meskipun hatinya sedang terluka. Bahkan tak jarang, Sasuke mengabaikan makanan yang sudah susah payah dibuat olehnya.

Sasuke meremas dadanya dengan kuat, seolah yang ia lakukan akan mengurangi rasa nyeri dihatinya yang lagi-lagi karna rasa bersalah.

Setelah 30 menit kemudian, ramen yang Sasuke buat matang, ia menuangkannya kedalam mangkuk ukuran sedang untuk Naruto dan untuknya juga. Sasuke hampir tak percaya, ia menatap hasil karyanya dengan bangga. Meskipun rasanya tidak seenak buatan paman Teuchi di Ichiraku, tapi itu tidak terlalu mengecewakan.

"Tidak buruk." gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

o

o

Cklek!.

Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya pelan, bermaksud untuk mencari udara segar saat pagi, dan sedikit melemaskan otot-otot kakinya yang katanya baik untuk seseorang yang sedang hamil.

Berjalan santai menuju pintu keluar, tiba-tiba ia diusik oleh aroma sedap yang membelai? indra penciumannya. 'ini bau ramen kan? wangi sekali...' batinnya tergoda. Hampir saja alam bawah sadarnya membawa Naruto terbang menuju tempat dimana aroma itu berasal, jika saja ia tidak melihat Sasuke yang sedang menyipkan makanan diatas meja makan.

"Naru... kau sudah bangun." sapa Sasuke ramah saat melihat Naruto berada tidak jauh darinya.

"..." tak ada jawaban.

Diam-diam Sasuke menghela nafas kecewa, namun sesegera mungkin ia menepis rasa itu jauh-jauh.

"Umm... aku~ aku membuatkan ramen untukmu sarapan. Mari kita sarapan bersama." ajak Sasuke dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"Aku tidak boleh makan makanan yang tidak sehat. Kau makan sendiri saja." ucapa Naruto dingin.

"I-ini tidak seburuk itu kok, aku sudah menambahkan sayur didalamnya. Jadi ini masih tidak apa-apa untuk kau makan." bujuk Sasuke.

"Maaf Uchiha-san.. tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa. Tapi.. terimakasih atas perhatiannya." Kata Naruto masih dengan ekspresi dingin.

"Baiklah... tidak apa-apa Naru." Sasuke menanggapi sikap Naruto dengan senyum getir diwajah tampannya. 'Beginikah rasanya Dobe.. saat aku mengabaikan makanan yang sudah susah payah kau buat untukku. Ternyata sakit. Maafkan aku...' batinnya menyesal.

Ting tong!

Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh secara bersamaan kearah pintu, menebak-nebak siapa yang datang. Dengan langkah tergesa, Sasuke yang akhirnya menghampiri pintu dan membukanya karna ia berada lebih dekat dengan asal suara itu.

Cklek!

"Oh-hai Sasuke, apa Naruto dirumah?." kata seseorang yang berada di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Kau rajin sekali berkunjung kerumahku akhir-akhir ini, Nara." desis Sasuke

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi, orang yang ingin aku temui masih tinggal disini." Kata Shikamaru acuh.

"Hai Shika... tumben kau datang pagi-pagi sekali. Ada apa." sapa Naruto yang sedang berjalan kearah Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

"Aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu, lihatlah." kata Shikamaru seraya mengangkat tangan kanannya yang membawa sesuatu dalam kantung plastik.

"Permisi Uchiha-san." ucap Naruto saat merebut posisi disebelah Shikamaru, lalu membuka bungkusan plastik itu setelah mengambilnya dari Shikamaru. "ramen? tapi kan Shika... aku tidak boleh makan yang seperti ini." lanjut Naruto lemas.

"Ini tidak apa Naru.. tentu saja aku sudah bertanya pada Tsunade-san tentang ini. Katanya sesekali tidak apa-apa. Bukankah kau bilag.. kau sangat ingin ramen buatan paman Teuchi?" Ujar Shikamaru lembut.

"Benarkah...?" kata Naruto berkaca-kaca, Shikamaru mengangguk.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam memperhatikan interaksi dua orang yang mengabaikannya.

"Umm maaf Uchiha-san, bolehkah Shikamaru masuk kedalam." tanya Naruto takut-takut.

"Aku tidak suka ada orang asing dirumahku." kata Sasuke dingin.

"Ahh begitukah? padahal kami hanya ingin mengobrol dan tidak akan melakukan hal yang macam-macam seperti seseorang. Tapi jika memang kau keberatan kami akan pergi saja." Telak! ucapan Naruto seperti tamparan tak kasat mata dipipi Sasuke, sindiran itu jelas ditujukan untuk dirinya.

Naruto dan Shikamaru hendak meninggalka rumah Sasuke, jika saja sebuah suara tidak menghentikan mereka.  
"Masuklah...! kalian boleh disini"

Naruto menoleh kearah Shikamaru, mengedikkan bahunya acuh lalu membatalkan niatnya untuk pergi.

"Yasudah... ayo masuk Shika." ajak Naruto, Sasuke memngepalkan kedua tanganya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih, ketika dua orang itu melewatinya. Apakah Naruto benar-benar mengabaikan ramen buatannya?.

o

o

Saat Shikamaru melewati meja makan, aroma yang hampir sama dengan makanan yang ia bawa tercium oleh hidungnya. Menghentikan langkahnya sebentar.  
"Naru... bukankah ini aroma ramen? apa kau sedang memasak?." tanya Sahikamaru penasaran.

"Ahh itu ya... itu Uchiha-san yang memasaknya." ucap Naruto sediktt tidak enak,karna dia lebih memilih ramen dari Shikamaru.

"Lalu .. apa kau ingin makan itu dengan Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru sambil melirik Sasuke.

"Umm tidak, aku makan ini saja. Kau kan sudah mau repot-repot membeli ini untukku." kata Naruto sedikit ragu.

Sakit. Tidak! ini sangat sakit, ketika kau sudah susah payah berusaha melakukan hal yang tidak pernah kau lakukan sebelumnya demi orang lain, tapi orang itu malah lebih memilih sesuatu yang sama dari orang yang berbeda.

Sasuke menatap jarinya yang penuh luka akibat goresan pisau saat ia memasak tadi dengan sendu. Mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat untuk meredam emosi yang sudah berada diubun-ubun. Ia sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana bentuk hatinya sekarang. Naruto benar-benar menghancurkanya secara perlahan.

Naruto membuka ramen yang Shikamaru bawa untuknya, sesaat setelah ia dan Shikamaru duduk disebuah sofa depan tv.

"Apa tidak apa-apa Naru.. kau makan ramen yang ku bawa, sepertinya Sasuke sengaja membuatkan itu untukmu.." bisik Shikamaru pelan tepat disisi telinga Naruto.

Naruto sedikit melirik kearah meja makan lalu menatap Shikamaru.  
"Biar saja, biar dia tahu bagaimana perasaanku dulu." kata Naruto yang juga berbisik.

"Jadi kau dendam eh, aku kira kau memang senang karna aku yang membawakannya." kata Shikamaru pura-pura sedih.

Naruto menatap taja Shikamaru. "Dasar nanas! Tentu saja aku senang, dan asal kau tahu saja Shika.. aku bukan dendam, hanya berbagi kesakita saja," Naruto mulai menyeruput ramen dari Shikamaru, dalam sata nafas? pemuda manis itu menghabiskannya, "Ramen buatan paman Teuchi memang yang terbaik..." serunya. Shikamaru mendengus geli melihat tingkah pemuda yang ia cintai itu.

"Jangan menunjukan wajah senangmu itu jika sedang bersamaku, kau membuatku susah move on, kau tahu." ucap Shikamaru ketus.

"Ya! aku tahu. Dan kau juga harus tahu, aku menyayangimu, jadi jangan sedih begitu. Hehe... " ucap Naruto seraya nyengir kuda menampilkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya.

Sementara Sasuke hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya, berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya tanpa ada semangat hidup.

o

o

o

To be continue...

Aisshh... kenapa aku gabisa ya nulis fic panjang-panjang -_- padahal bilangnya cuma twoshoot. Haha gomen gomen minna-san... gapapa ya kalo jadi molor ceritaku? *nyengirkuda*

Kenapa semakin aneh ya ffnya-_- *pundung* kya ga sesuai sama apa yang ada diotak. haha, maafkan keterbatasan otak bebal saya minna-san... tapi makasih karna masih berkenan membacanya?

Dan buat para geust and semua yang review tanpa akun, terimakasih ^^, (berasa yang review banyak beud dahh!) hahahaha...

Akhir kata...

MIND TO REVIEW (again)?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer: Masahi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Romence, Hurt/comfort

Pair: SasuNaru always... ^^,

Warning: BL/YAOI. Typo bertebaran. Ide pasaran. Penggunaan bahasa yang kurang seseuai. Dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.

Author's Note: Gomen minna, jika ff piiu terasa mirip-mirip dengan karya author lain, tapi ff tercipta murni dari otak bebal piiu yang banyak kurangnya inii.

o

o

Piuu-chan present...

o

o

Happy reading... ^^,

o

o

Seorang pemuda besurai raven panjang yang diikat seperti ekor kuda, dengan tanda lahir berupa keriput dihidungnya dan berirish onyx duduk dengan tenang didalam salah satu ruangan digedung perusahaan milik ayahnya. Memperhatikan gerak-gerik pemuda lainnya yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya, ia adalah Uchiha Itachi, anak sulung dari FugaMiko.

"Jika kau tidak ada kegiatan lain yang lebih penting dari sekedar memperhatikanku, lebih baik kau menyingkir, Aniki!" kalimat bernada dingin itu keluar dari bibir tipis pemuda yang merupakan adiknya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Itachi menghela nafasnya, ia sudah hafal betul dengan perangai adik kesayangannya. Tapi ia merasa, akihr-akhir ini bungsu Uchiha itu terlihat lebih dingin dari biasanya.

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah, Otouto? Aku perhatikan kau lebih menutup diri beberapa bulan ini. Apa sifat Uchihamu sudah mencapai tahap stadium akhir?"

"..." Sasuke 'tak merespon.

"Kau sedang ada masalah... dengan Naruto?" tanyanya tepat sasaran.

"Bukan urusanmu!" ucap Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya dari pekerjaan kantornya.

"Jelas itu urusanku, Otouto. Kaupun tahu jika Naruto adalah orang yang paling kusayangi setelah kau," tatapan Itachi semakin menyelidik, meskipun sikapnya 'tak mendapat balasan yang berarti.

"Hn," tanggap Sasuke seadanya.

"Oh ayolah, Otouto... cerita padaku jika kau sedang ada masalah. Siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu."

Sasuke menghentikan aktivitasnya, berfikir sejenak. 'Mungkin Aniki memang bisa membantuku' batinnya penuh harap.

"Kau janji akan membantu jika aku mau bercerita padamu?" tanya Sasuke ragu.

"Tentu saja," jawab Itachi seraya tersenyum lembut pada adiknya yang sedang menatap datar dirinya.

Sasuke beranjak dari kursi yang ia duduki, berjalan mendekati Anikinya. Mendudukan diri disamping pemuda yang lebih tua 7 tahun darinya.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, berusaha menenangkan dan menyiapkan dirinya takut-takut Anikinya akan bereaksi seperti dalam pikirannya.

"Aku memang sedang ada masalah dengannya, dan itu semua akulah penyebabnya," ungkap Sasuke memulai cerita. Sedangkan Itachi menambah fokusnya terhadap adiknya, "aku melakukan kesalahan besar, terbesar dalam hidupku," lanjut Sasuke dengan nada sendu.

"Kau tahu, kan? jika Tou-san dan almarhumah Kaa-san ingin sekali aku memberikan keturunan untuk mereka, tapi itu mustahil karna... kau tahu sendir, aku menikah dengan seorang laki-laki."

"Dan setelah 2 tahun aku menikah dengan Naruto, aku merasa kami memang 'tak seharusnya menikah. Aku mulai menginginkan keluarga yang normal, aku ingin anak, Aniki," manik kelam Itachi terbelalak, 'tak percaya dengan penuturan Sasuke.

"Otouto, kau-"

"Apalagi setelah peristiwa yang membuat Kaa-san meninggal, aku semakin ingin mengakhiri pernikahanku dengan Naruto, dan aku mengkhianatinya. Aku berselingkuh. Dengan wanita lain," Sasuke tidak memberikan kesempatan pada Itachi untuk menyela kalimatnya, ia harus mengungkapkan semuanya terlebih dahulu.

"Bagai-" lagi, ucapan yang ingin Itachi lontarkan terpotong.

"Dengarkan hingga aku menyelesaikannya dulu, Aniki," Sasuke menghela nafas, "kau masih ingat dengan Sakura, kan? dia wanita lain itu, dan Naruto pernah memergoki kami berciuman disebuah caffe, tapi bukannya aku meminta maaf malah justru dengan kejamnya aku dengan terang-terangan mengakuinya. Dan pada saat itu juga aku memberikan surat cerai untuknya," entah kenapa dadanya begitu sesak mengingat perlakuannya terhadap Naruto, seperti sebuah tangan 'tak kasat mata menggenggam erat jantungnya, dan disampingnya saat ia mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak, Sasuke bisa mellihat jika wajah dari kakaknya mengeras menahan amarah.

"Hingga sesuatu terjadi dan menyadarkanku. Aku- menyesal," wajah Sasuke menunduk dalam, "apa aku masih pantas untuk dimaafkan, Aniki?" lanjutnya.

Itachi mencengkram kerah baju yang dikenakan Sasuke tepat sedetik setelah Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya,  
"kau brengsek, Sasuke," umpatnya, melupakan panggilan sayang pada adik tercintanya.

"Aku tahu," ucap Sasuke, pasrah dengan apa yang akan dilakukan kakaknya.

"Kau bukan hanya menyakitinya, tapi kau sudah menghancurkanya, kau tahu!" nada suara Itachi meninggi, "aku tahu seberapa besar Naruto mencintaimu, dan seharusnya kau lebih tau itu," lanjutnya dengan volume suara yang masih meninggi.

"..." 'tak ada tanggapan.

"Kau... aku 'tak menyangka adikku menjadi sebrengsek ini! Jika dari awal kau memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Naruto, seseorang yang juga mempunya penis sama seperti dirimu, seharusnya kau sudah tahu konsekuensinya! dimana kau letakan otak jeniusmu itu, Uchiha Sasuke?! Oh astaga, bagaimana keadaan Naruto sekarang?" ujar Itachi meluap-luap.

"Aku menyesal, Aniki. Sungguh aku menyesal," Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang ia letakan diatasa pahanya, "Naruto... dia sangat membenciku sekarang."

Cengkraman tangan Itachi dikerah baju Sasuke mengendur, ia berfikir percuma saja jika ia menanggapi perilaku adiknya dengan emosi, toh semuanya sudah terjadi.

"Jadi sekarang kau menyesal dan tidak mau kehilangannya, begitu?" tanya Itachi datar, yang hanya ditanggapi anggukan oleh Sasuke, "Kau harus minta maaf jika kau benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangannya, Outoto. Wajar jika dia membencimu sekarang, perbuatanmu sungguh dapat menghancurkan hati seseorang. Apalagi seorang Naruto," nadanya melembut, Itachi menggeser sedikit duduknya, menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa. Berbicara dengan volume tinggi ternyata menguras tenaganya.

"A-aku.. tidak berani untuk minta maaf, Aniki. Aku takut Naruto tidak mau memaafkanku, aku merasa tidak pantas untuk dimaafkan," ucap Sasuke dengan nada sedih. Wajahnya menunduk penuh sesal.

"Aku tak menyangka kau jadi sebodoh ini, bagaimana Naruto akan bersikap baik lagi padamu jika kau 'tak mau meminta maaf padanya!" kata Itachi geram. Sasuke benar-benar sedang mempermainkan emosinya sekarang.

"Aku tahu, Aniki. Aku tahu. Dan sebaiknya kau membantuku, bukan malah menambah beban pikiranku. Masalahku dengan Naruto saja sudah membuatku sangat stres!" kata Sasuke, suaranya meninggi namun nadanya terdengar putus asa.

"Baiklah," Itachi menghela nafasnya, "aku akan berusaha berbicara pada Naruto, dan kau... sebaiknya kau berdoa agar Naruto mau mendengarkanku," lanjtnya.

"Arigatou.. Aniki," ucap Sasuke lirih. Sementara Itachi sempat terbelalak mendengar ucapan Sasuke, karna sebelumnya adiknya itu tidak pernah sekalipun mengucapkan kata terimakasih padanya. Namun kali ini, bahkan tindakannya saja baru akan dilakukan tapi ia sudah berterimakasih. Rupanya Sasuke menaruh harapan besar padanya dan sepertinya ia harus berusaha keras.

"Ucapkan itu nanti saat aku sudah berhasil membujuknya untuk memaafkanmu," ucap Itachi pada akhirnya seraya mengelus punggung Sasuke.

"Aku ingin memberitahumu satu hal, Aniki," ucap Sasuke memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi dalam beberapa menit.

"Hm?" dahi Itachi berkerut penuh tanya.

"Sebentar lagi, akan ada yang memanggilmu Jii-san, Naruto... dia ha-"

Kring... kring...

Belum sempat kalimat Sasuke selesai diucapkan, dering telepon di ponsel pintar milik Itachi memotongnya.

"Ah maaf Otouto, aku tinggal sebentar..." kata Itachi lalu beranajak meninggalkan Sasuke.

Setelah hampir 15 menit, akhirnya Itachi kembali.

"Maaf Otouto, aku harus pergi," kata Itachi, melupakan obrolan sebelumnya bersama Sasuke, "kau terlihat kurus, makanlah yang banya Otouto," lanjutnya seraya tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke lalu mengacak surai raven adiknya.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam, menatap kepergian Itachi hingga punggung tegapnya menghilang dibalik pintu ruangan miliknya.

o

o

«=piiu-chan=»

o

o

Itachi menyesap kopi hitamnya dengan hikmat? Sekarang ia berada di salah satu caffe di Konoha. mendiskusikan beberapa proyek? perusahaan dengan rekan kerjanya. Sesekai senyum kecil terulas dari bibir tipisanya menanggapi obrolan dengan lawan bicaranya, hingga denting bell di pintu caffe itu mengalihka perahtiannya.

TING!

Mata Itachi sempat membola melihat salah satu dari dua orang yang baru saja memasuki caffe tersebut, pemuda bersurai blonde yang merupakan 'istri' dari adiknya itu berjalan seraya menyeret lengan pemuda yang datang bersamanya. Dahi Itachi mengerut heran melihat interaksi Naruto dan temannya. Terliha sangat akrab. Apa itu sebabnya Naruto bersikap acuh pada Sasuke? Apa karna Naruto sudah mempunyai kekasih lain? Apa Naruto sama? Naruto juga.. berkhianat? Ah tidak... sebaiknya ia tanyakan langsung pada Naruto, karna Itachi sangat tahu bagaimana Naruto, pemuda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik kandungnya itu tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang baru saja ia pikirkan. Ya, tidak mungkin.

"Senang bekerja sama dengan anda, Sarutobi-san," kata Itachi seraya mengulurkan tanganya pada rekan kerjanya.

"Ya, saya juga. Somaoga kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik dan menjadi rekan yang solid untuk kedepannya," balas lawan bicaranya, tersenyum menyambut uluran tangan Itachi, kalau begitu, saya pergi dulu Itachi-san," pamitnya.

"Ya, saya ucapkan terimaksih. Saya juga ada urusan yang harus saya selesaikan," ucap Itachi.

"Terimakasih kembali, semoga berhasil dengan urusannya," ucapa pria yang dipanggil Sarutobi itu, lalu beberapa menit kemudian ia sudah pergi meninggalkan Itachi sendirian.

o

o

o

Itachi berjalan menuju meja yang Naruto tempati bersama temannya, yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter darinya. Posisi Naruto memang membelakangi Itachi sehingga ia 'tak melihat kedatangannya. Pasti pemuda itu hanya temannya. Pikir Itachi positive.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Langkah kaki Itachi menggema diruang caffe yang memang sedang sepi, berhenti sejenak saat ia telah sampai tepat dibelakang Naruto. Shikamaru, yang ternyata pemuda yang datang bersama Naruto menatap heran kedatangan Itachi.

"Naru... apa kau kenal dengan seseorang dibelakangmu?" tanya Shikamaru tanpa mengalihka pandangannya dari Itachi.

Kedua alis Naruto saling bertautan menanggapai pertanyaan Shikamaru, untuk beberapa detik ia masih terdiam 'tak mengerti. Tapi didetik berikutnya pandanganya beralih dengan cepat kearah belakangnya. Bahunya sedikit menegang melihat sosok yang berdiri tegap dibelakangnya, 'tak berapa lama seluas senyum mengembang dibibir plumnya.

Naruto berdiri, lalu membalikan badannya,  
"Itachi-nii, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Naruto dengan nada riang, lalu menarik lengan Itachi untuk duduk disampingnya.

Itachi tersenyum melihat tingkah 'istri' adiknya itu, pemuda itu memang selalu bisa membuatnya hangat.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan rekan kerjaku untuk membicarakan proyek diperusahaan Tou-san, Naru. Lalu kau, sedang apa kau disini.. dengan...?" kata Itachi menjelaskan, lalu pandanga Itachi beralih pada Shikamaru saat ia bertanya siapa yang datang bersama pemuda bersurai blonde itu.

"Ng... dia... Shika," Naruto menatap Shikamaru sebentar, "perkenalkan ini Itachi-nii, kakak Sasuke," lanjutnya, lalu pandangannya beralih pada Itachi.

Shikamaru mengulurkan tangannya, tampak kerutan bertumpuk didahi lebarnya,  
"Aku Shikamaru, teman Naruto dan Sasuke saat kuliah dulu."

"Ah ya, aku Itachi, dan kau sudah tau tadi dari Naruto bahwa aku adalah kakak dari suami Naruto," kata Itachi saat menyambut uluran tangan Shikamaru, menekankan kata kakak dan suami pada kalimatnya.

Shikamaru melepaskan jabatan tangannya dari Itachi, "Kau 'tak perlu menjelaskan tentang siapa kau dan siapa Naruto Itachi-san. Aku sudah sangat-sangat tahu," ucap Shikamaru datar.

Naruto hanya diam melihat interaksi Shikamaru dan Itachi, merasakan atmosfer yang mulai berbeda disekitarnya.

"Ekhemm...," Naruto berdehem, mencoba mencairka suasana, "bisa tidak kalian biasa saja, tidak usah tegang seperti itu," lanjutnya, seraya menatap kedua pria disamping dan didepannya secara bergantian.

"Baiklah.. Naru, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Berdua saja. Bisa?" kata Itachi.

"Berdua saja?" beo Naruto.

"iya, aku tidak ingin ada orang asing diobrolan keluarga."

"Ma-maaf Itachi-nii, Shika bukan orang asing. Dia sahabatku. Dan sekali lagi aku minta maaf, aku mau berbicara denganmu asal Shika masih berada disekitarku," jelas Naruto panjang.

Itachi menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam, sebenarnya siapa pemuda dengan model rambut mirip nanas ini. Batin Itachi menggerutu, "Baiklah... tapi beri aku sedikit privasi, dia boleh disekitarmu, tapi setidaknya satu atau dua meja dari kita."

"Ng.. Shika, maukah kau menjauh sedikit? Tapi jangan terlalu jauh. Aku... sedikit takut. Kau tahu kan?" bisik Naruto tepat disebelah telinga Shikamaru.

"Ck! mondekusai," gerutu Shikamaru tapi tetap menjauhkan diri, lalu duduk dimeja yang 'tak begitu jauh dari Naruto.

o

o

o

"Ku dengar kau sedang ada masalah dengan Sasuke, ya?" tanya Itachi memulai obrolan.

Irish sapphire Naruto membola, tidak menyangka kakak iparnya akan langsung pada intinya saat memulai obrolan meskipun ia sudah menduganya, "Begitulah..." Naruto menundukan wajahnya.

"Hm, aku tahu Sasuke memang salah, tapi apakah kau benar-benar tidak bisa memaafkannya? Oh... atau mungkin kau, bukan tidak bisa tapi.. tidak mau memaafkannya, begitu?" Itachi mulai mencoba membujuk Naruto.

"Bukan begtu 'Tachi-nii, kau tidak tahu..." ucapan Naruto menggantung.

"Tidak tahu apa Naru? aku tahu. Sasuke sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku, dan dia sangat menyesal, kau tahu!"

Naruto mendongak, menatap lawan bicaranya,  
"Tapi ini 'tak sesimpel yang kau tahu, ini lebih rumit. Aku ingin memaafkannya 'Tachi-nii, sungguh. Tapi hatiku menolaknya. Disini.. masih sangat sakit," kata Naruto seraya menyentuh dada kirinya, lalu wajahnya kembali tertunduk.

"Jangan terus menundukan wajahmu, Naruto. Tatap aku!" Itachi menatap tajam Naruto, "aku tahu kau sakit, tapi kufikir selama beberapa bulan ini kau mengabaikanya sudah cukup untuk menghukumnya. Dia menyesal, Naru. Tolong maafkan Sasuke."

"Tapi Itachi-nii-"

"Apa karna dia," Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Shikamaru yang berada 'tak jauh darinya, "kau memiliki hubungan khusus dengannya, kan? atau kau ingin balas dendam? lalu apa bedanya kau dengan Sasuke," lanjutnya, Itachi menaikkan volume suaranya dikalimatnya yang terakhir.

"Ini 'tak seperti yang kau tuduhkan 'Tachi-nii, kau salah paham," kata Naruto menyangkal.

"Jika bukan karna itu, lalu karna apa? Kumohon maafkan dia, Naru. Dia terlihat sangat kacau."

Naruto menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, air matanya-pun sudah menggenang dipelupuk mata, Siap untuk meluncur,  
"Maafkan aku 'Tachi-nii..." ucapnya parau, menahan air matanya agar 'tak mengalir dari sudut matanya, mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat yang ia letakan diatas paha.

Tes.

Tes.

Tes.

Akhirnya, liquid bening itu pun mengalir tanpa ijin, mendesak pertahannanya yang sudah sekuat tenaga ia jaga.

"Maafkan aku, Itachi-nii.. hiks..." ucapnya lagi, diiringi isakan yan terdengar pilu.

"Naru, kau menangis?" tanya Itachi kaget, matanya terbelalak, "aku 'tak bermaksud membuatmu menangis," lanjutnya lagi.

"Tapi pada kenyataannya Naru menangis karna kau, Itachi-san," kata Shikamaru yang baru saja menghampiri Naruto dan Itachi, sejak tadi ia memang terus mengawasi dan memasang telinganya lekat-lekat agar apa yang mereka bicarakan terdengar olehnya.

"Maaf... hiks..."

"Kau 'tak perlu minta maaf, Naru. Kau hanya korban disini," kata Shikamaru datar.

"Orang asing 'tak seharusnya ikut campur," ucap Itachi 'ak kalah datar.

"Tapi setidaknya, orang asing ini lebih tau segalanya yang terjadi, daripada keluarga terdekat sekalipun," Shikamaru menatap tajam irish onyx Itachi.

"Cih! tahu apa kau tentang keluarga kami," Itachi mulai geram.

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku tahu semuanya. Tentang hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke yang 'tak direstui oleh orang tuamu, Naruto yang dibenci oleh orang tuamu, Naruto yang dikhianati oleh suaminya, dan kau... kakak yang sangat menyayangi adiknya. Sehingga hanya bisa memojokan Naruto tanpa tahu masalahnya lebih jelas," ucap Shikamaru panjang lebar masih dengan ekspresi datar.

"Apa maksudmu...?" tanya Itachi 'tak mengerti.

"Biar kuberi tahu kau satu hal..."

Naruto menegang, tangannya meraih lenga Shikamaru mencoba menahan apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Shikamaru, "Shika..." ucap Naruto lirih, kepalanya menggeleng pelan.

"Biar saja, Naru. Itachi-san yang terhormat ini harus tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya. Agar dia tidak memojokanmu seolah-olah kau yang membuat semuanya menjadi rumit," kata Shikamaru keukeuh.

"Kumohon, hiks... Shika..." ucap Naruto ditengah isakanya, genggaman tangannya pada lengan Shikamaru menguat.

Seolah 'tak perduli dengan permohonan Naruto, Shikamaru 'tak bergeming. Masih memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada Itachi.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Itachi-san.." Shikamaru menjeda kalimatnya, "ini bukan hanya soal Sasuke yang mengkhianati Naruto. Permasalahannya lebih kompleks dari yang kau tahu,"  
Shikamaru memulai penjelasanya, tatapannya sudah berubah datar.

"..." sementara Itachi hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Sasuke memang berkhianat disaat hubungannya dengan Naruto sedang merenggang, tapi apa kau tahu bukan itu intinya?"

"kau pasti sudah tahu tentang bagaimana brengseknya adikmu saat dia berciuman dengan wanita jalang bernama Sakura itu tepat di depan Naruto, bukan? pasti adik tersayangmu sudah menceritakannya padamu, tapi sepertinya dia lupa dengan satu hal yang lebih penting. Kau tahu..." Shikamaru melirik Naruto yang masih terisak, "Naruto.. dia hamil. Anak Sasuke! Dan aku rasa aku 'tak perlu memberikan penjelasan medisnya lebih lanjut. Kau-pun pasti tahu istilah hemaprodhite, kan? ah, tentu saja. Uchiha yang jenius pastilah punya wawasan yang luas. Dan kau tahu?! dengan tidak tahu dirinya... adikmu yang brengsek melakukan 'itu' tepat didepan mata Naruto, padahal saat itu Naruto sudah hampir ingin memaafkannya dan memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Kalau saja aku tidak memikirkan perasaan Naruto, aku sudah membunuhnya!" rahang Shikamaru mengeras. lalu melirik Naruto lagi, "jika kau masih tidak percaya.. kemarikan tanganmu!" perintah Shikamaru pada Itachi.

Seperti dihipnotis, Itachi menurut saja ketika tanganya dibawa untuk menyentuh perut Naruto. Tubuhnya menegang ketika perut Naruto yang membuncit terasa ditelapak tangannya, tunggu? membuncit? "Naru... perutmu?" ucapanya mengantung, refleks ia tarik tanganya yang tadi meraba perut Naruto, "a-apa benar kau.. hamil?" lanjutnya masih 'tak percaya.

Sementara Naruto yang ditanya hanya menunduk, Shikamaru yang melihatnya segera bertindak.

"Ayo, Naru... urusan kita dengan Itachi-san sepertinya sudah selesai, sebaiknya kita pergi," kata Shikamaru seraya menggenggam tangan Naruto.

Sebelum pergi Naruto sempat pamit pada Itachi yang masih terpaku ditempatnya.

o

o

«=piiu-chan=»

o

o

BRAKK!

Suara pintu dubuka dengan kasar terdengar diruang kerja milik Sasuke, dan pelakunya adalah Itachi. Sulung Uchiha itu menghampiri Sasuke yang masih berkutat dengan berkas-berkas kerjanya.

"Jelaskan!" perintah Itachi tiba-tiba, mencengkram krah kemeja milik Sasuke hingga ia terpaksa berdiri dari duduknya. Sementara Sasuke yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya menatap heran sang Kakak.

"Apa-apaan kau, Aniki," kata Sasuke berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Itachi dikerah Kemejanya.

"Jelaskan!" ulangnya, "apa benar Naruto hamil?" Itachi masih mencengkram kerah kemeja Sasuke dengan kuat.

Irish onyx Sasuke yang sama persis dengan Itachi terbelalak, namun satu detik kemudian tatapannya kembali datar, "Ya. Itu memang benar," ucapnya lirih, lalu menyingkirkan tangan Itachi dari kerah kemejanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku tentang ini, kenapa kau tidak bilang jika kau mengkhinati Naruto disaat dia mengandung anakmu, hah!" ujar Itachi meluap-luap.

Sasuke mendudukan diri dikursi kerjanya, menundukan wajahnya dalam-dalam, "aku tidak tahu sebelumnya tentang itu, Aniki. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa Naruto spesial, bahwa Naruto dapat mengandung."

"Dan kau bersetubuh dengan Sakura didepan matanya, disaat dia berniat untuk memaafkanmu," teriak Itachi murka, "kau memang tidak pantas untuk dimaafkan, Sasuke," lanjutnya, suaranya melemah.

Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Itachi sedikit tersentak, Naruto berniat untuk memaafkannya? ya Tuhan. Kebodohan apalagi yang dia lakukan? Tapi semuanya sudah terjadi. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? sepertinya dia memang 'tak akan pernah mendapatkan maaf dari Naruto lagi. Bibirnya pun sudah tidak sanggup lagi berkata-kata.

"Jangan diam saja, Sasuke! Katakan sesuatu," kata Itchi geram, melihat Sasuke hanya diam saja.

"..." 'tak ada tanggapan.

BUAGH!

Sebuah hantaman keras mendarat diwajah porcelane milik Sasuke, hingga ia terjatuh dari kursinya dan pelaku pemukulan yang ternyata adalah Itachi juga ikut tersungkur.

"KAU BRENGSEK!"

BUGH!

"BAJINGAN,"

BUGH!

"bisa-bisanya kau-"

BUGH!

"melakukan hal serendah itu dan menyakiti Naruto!"

BUGH!

Lepas sudah kendalinya, Itachi menghujamkan pukulan diwajah Sasuke yang terlentang pasrah dilantai secara membabi buta. Satu tangannya mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke, dan tangan lainya ia gunakan untuk memukul.

Bugh!

Pukulan Itachi melemah seiring berkurangnya tenaganya, "kau brengsek, Otouto... kau brengsek! Aku kecewa padamu."

Sasuke terbaring pasrah, wajahnya penuh dengn lebam. Dia sengaja 'tak melawan, ia memang pantas dipukuli, bahkan mati pun ia pantas.

Itachi menghempaskan tubuh Sasuke dengan kasar, ia bangun dari posisinya, membiarkan Sasuke yang terbaring 'tak berdaya. Namun saat ia mecapai pintu, langkahnya terhenti,

"Sebaiknya kau selesaikan sendiri urusanmu! aku 'tak bisa membantumu," kata Itachi, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan ruangan Sasuke.

o

o

«=piiu-chan=»

o

o

Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke memang kebih suka mengurung diri dikamar keria ia tidak bekerja, entah apa yang ia lakukan. Namun tidak sperti biasanya, hari ini Sasuke berdim diri diruang tv untuk menunggu Naruto keluar dari kamarnya.

o

o

Kandungan Naruto sudah memasuki bulan ketujuh, Sasuke pun tahu itu, bahkan ia sudah hafal kapan Naruto harus mengecek kandungannya. Dan hari ini, adalah jadwal dimana Naruto harus melakukan cek up rutin itu.

Sasuke terus menunggu Naruto keluar dari kamarnya, sekali saja ia ingin menemani Naruto untuk mngecek kandungannya, ia ingin tahu bagaimana pergerakan makhluk mungil yang ada didalam perut Naruto.

Ceklek!

Setelah menunggu dari pukul 6 pagi hingga hampir pukul 9, akhirnya yang ditunggu keluar juga, namun seperti tidak ada seseorang disekitarnya, Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya seperti biasa berlalu begitu saja melewati Sasuke yang menatap sendu kearahnya. Namun baru beberapa langkah Naruto melewati Sasuke, langkahnya terhenti karna panggilan dari bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Naru..."

"..." Naruto diam saja meskipun tetap mendengarkan.

"Bolehkah... bolehkah aku menemanimu untuk memeriksakan kehamilanmu hari ini?" pinta Sasuke ragu-ragu.

"..." Naruto masih diam saja.

"Kumohon sekali ini saja, Naru. Aku ingin tahu perkembangan, a-anak kita," katanya lagi sempat ragu saat menyebut kata 'anak kita'.

Dari posisinya yang membelakangi Sasuke, Naruto mencemooh kata-kata Sasuke yang menyebutkan anak dalam kandungannya juga anaknya. Namun ketika ia hendak buka suara, bel dari luar pintu rumah mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Ting tong!

Naruto berjalan santai untuk membuka pintu.

Cklek.

"Selamat pagi calon Kaa-san," sapa seseorang dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Shika!" jeritnya, "pagi sekali, dan jangan panggil aku begitu, aku ini laki-laki, ttebayoo.." lanjutnya pura-pura merajuk.

"Pagi sekali kau bilang, hm? Ini sudah hampir jam 9, kau tahu? dan lagi pula... kau ini memang pantas dipanggil Kaa-san, haha."

"Issthhh terserah," Naruto memalingkan wajahnya sebentar, tidak lama kemudian ia kembali menatap Shikamaru, "Oh, benarkah sudah jam 9? aku tidak melihat jam dari tadi, hehe.." ucap Naruto seraya menggaruk tengkuknya. Cepat sekali moodnya berubah, pikir Shikamaru.

"Dasar kau ini, kau tidak lupa bukan ini jadwalmu untuk mengunjungi Tsunade-san."

"Tentu saja, kau lihat... aku juga sudah rapi begini," kata Naruto menekuk kedua tangannya dipinggang, "dan kau tahu Shika, dia sudah bergerak banyak... ugh yaampun, kau lihat... dia bergerak Shika dia bergerak!" teriaknya girang, saat merasakan pergerakan didalam perutnya.

"Benarkah?" kata Shikamaru, "jadi kau hamil sungguhan, Naru?" godanya.

"Isth... kau... kalau tidak percaya, kemarikan tanganmu! Biar kutunjukan," Naruto menarik tangan Shikamaru untuk menyentuh perut buncitnya, dan betapa kagetnya ia saat perut Naruto mononjol di beberapa bagian dan berpindah-pindah.

"Naru.. dia bergerak," katanya dengan binar dimatanya.

"Sudah kubilang, kan? hehe... sepertinya dia ingin menjadi pemain sepak bola seperti Valentino Rossi, Shika. Dia sering menendangku," rajuk Naruto.

Shikamaru sweatdrop, "Naru, Valentino Rossi itu pembalap motor, hahh... " ia menghela nafasnny dalam-dalam. Payah sekali pengetahuannya.

"Ahh benarkah? tapi namanya terdengar seperti pemain bola.. hahaha." kata Naruto salah tingkah.

"Ya sudah... lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang," Shikamaru melirik Sasuke yang dari tadi diam saja di belakang Naruto beberapa meter, "Sasuke, kami pamit dulu.. ayo Naru.."

Cukup sudah! Sasuke benar-benar sudah tidak tahan dengan semuanya. Dia sudah tidak kuat dengan perlakuan Naruto terhadapnya, sebegitu tidak pentingnya kah dia dimata Naruto sekarang? Ini sudah kelewatan. Pikir Sasuke. Bahkan saat Naruto pergi dia sama sekali tidak pamit pada Sasuke, padahal sebelumnya.. Sasukelah yang pertama meminta untuk menemani Naruto memeriksakan kehamilannya.

PRRAAAKKK!

Sasuke murka, dia butuh pelampiasan. Sehingga cermin yang terpajang didinding 'tak jauh darinya menjadi sasaran. Darah mengalir deras dari tangannya, untuk beberapa detik, Sasuke membiarkan tangan yang berlumuran dengan darah itu diam ditempatnya, nafasnya memburu penuh amarah. Sasuke berbalik, menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding. Tubuhnya merosot 'tak bertenaga.

"Kenapa, Naru... kau jahat sekali padaku," ucap Sasuke lirih, hanya untuk didengar sendiri olehnya. Harusnya dia orang pertama yang diberi tahu perkembangan bayi diperut Naruto, kan? harusnya dia juga orang pertama yang melihat pergerakan diperut buncit itu? dia kan ayahnya? senyum mengejek terpatri diwajahnya, ditujukan lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Tentu saja bukan Naruto yang jahat, dirinyalah penyebab semuanya.

"Aaaarrrrrrrrrgggh... BRENGSEK! KAU BRENGSEK SASUKE! KAU BODOH! BODOOOOHH." marahnya pada diri sendiri, dia berteriak kesetanan, Sasuke meremas rambutnya dengan sangat kuat hingga beberapa helai rambut ikut tercabut, surai raven miliknya pun berubah warna menjadi merah akibat darah dari tangannya.

o

o

o

o

Sasuke butuh pelampiasan untuk luka dihatinya yang semakin terasa menyakitkan, dan disinilah ia sekarang. Disalah satu club malam di Konoha.

Beberapa botol Vodka dengan kadar alkohol yang tinggi sudah ia habiskan, meskipun Sasuke bukanlah seseorang yang akrab dengan cairan memabukan itu, namun untuk kali ini biarkan ia menghabiskan cairan itu sebanyak yang ia mau. Sasuke benar-benar butuh sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya lupa akan masalahnya sejenak, meskipun nanti.. jika efek dari alkohol itu sudah hilang luka dihatinya akan terasa seratus kali lipat lebih perih dari sebelumnya.

"Cukup Sas, kau sudah sangat mabuk," ucap seseorang yang bersama Sasuke.

"Berisik kau, Neji. Tugasmu hanya menemaniku disini," kata Sasuke dingin.

"Aisssh kau ini, sebenarnya sedang ada masalah apa hingga kau mabuk sampai seperti ini," tanya Neji penasaran, ia meperhatikan sahabatnya yang terlihat kacau.

"Masalahku sangat berat, kau tahu? 'Istriku' sendiri kini sangat membenciku," Sasuke mulai meracau.

"Maksudmu Naruto? ada masalah apa memangnya kau dengan dia?"

"Dia membenciku karna aku selingkuh darinya, aku berciuman- dengan Sakura- didepan matanya, dan kau tahu? aku melakukan- 'itu' juga dengan- Sakura dirumah kami, dia melihat- semuanya. Menurutmu.. itu kejam tidak,- Neji?" ucap Sasuke terbata, alkohol sudah sangat mempengaruhi kesadarannya.

"Wow Sas, aku 'tak menyangka kau melakukan itu pada Naruto, itu sangat... sadis. Padahal yang aku tahu, Naruto sangat mencintaimu, kan? hahaha... ternyata kau brengsek, ya?" kata Neji mengejek.

"Aku memang brengsek," Sasuke meminum segelas Vodka dalam sekali teguk, "dia pantas membenciku! kau tahu,- Neji. Naruto.. dia hamil, dan jangan- suruh aku menjelaskan- bagaimana itu- bisa terjadi. Kau hanya- cukup tahu kalau- Naruto hamil," lanjut Sasuke masih terbata.

Naji membola, siapapun akan terkejut jika mendengar jika Naruto, seorang laki-laki bisa hamil, namun saat Neji ingin tahu kejelasannya dia mengurunkan niatnya setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke, mulut Neji terbuka hanya untuk tertutup kembali.

"Seorang Uchiha- juga boleh- sakit hati, kan? kami satu rumah- tapi dia- 'tak pernah menyapaku. Jangankan berbicara- denganku,- menatapku saja- dia enggan. Apa aku- semenjijikan itu?"

"Seteleh semuanya yang kau lakukan pada Naruto, jawabannya adalah. Ya. Hehe..."

Sasuke menatap tajam Neji yang terlihat senang atas penderitaannya, tapi ia tahu Neji hanya bercanda.

"Antar aku pulang! Sepertinya.. Aku 'tak bisa pulang sendiri," ucap Sasuke saat merasakan pusing dikepalanya semakin menjadi.

"Isssth... menyusahkan."

o

o

o

Ting tong!

Bel berbunyi, Naruto yang hendak pergi ke dapur mencari makanan karna tiba-tiba perutnya lapar, harus menunda mengisi perutnya untuk membuka pintu.

"Menyebalkan!" gerutunya.

Ceklek!

"Hai Naru, apa kabar?" sapa Neji saat melihat Naruto yang membuka pintu.

"Eh, Neji? aku.. baik. Kau sendiri bagaimana?" jawab Naruto, lalu balik bertanya. Pandangannya beralih pada Sasuke yang dipapah Neji.

"Aku? tentu saja baik. Ini, Sasuke sedikit mabuk. Dia terlihat sangat kacau," kata Neji, ia berbisik diujung kalimatnya.

"Ya. Terima kasih sudah mau mengantarnya."

"Sama-sama, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, Naru. Ngomong-ngomong... kau terlihat lebih menawan dengan perut buncitmu, jaa..." Neji berbalik meninggalkan Naruto yang merona karna ucapannya.

o

Naruto memeperhatikan Sasuke yang berjalan sempoyongan didepannya, bersikap 'tak acuh ia melewati Sasuke begitu saja.

GREPP.

Namun sebelum ia berhasil melewati pria yang sudah 2 tahun lebih menjadi suaminya itu, sebuah tangan mengenggam pergelangannya.

"Dobe..."

"Lepaskan tanganku, Uchiha-san!" ucap Naruto, mencoba melepaskan genggaman Sasuke dari tangannya.

Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga mencapai dinding, mengunci pergerakannya. Kedua tangan Naruto ia cekal diatas kepala kuningnya. Dan salah satu kakinya ia letakan diantara selangkangan Naruto, mencegah pemuda itu untuk kabur.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, aku membencinya," kata Sasuke, berusaha agar ucapannya tidak terbata.

"Lepas! lepas.. lepaskan aku, Sasuke!" Naruto meronta, namun usahanya sia-sia karna tenaganya 'tak sebanding dengan tenaga Sasuke meskipun dalam keadaan mabuk sekalipun.

"Ya. panggil namaku, Dobe," kata Sasuke, ia sudah lepas kendali. Ia menciumi leher Naruto dengan brutal, menghirup aroma citrus dari tubuh pemuda manis itu, "kau wangi Dobe. Wangi yang sangat aku sukai," lanjutnya, masih setia menciumi leher Naruto.

Naruto semakin meronta, kakinya menendang kesegala arah agar Sasuke mau melepaskannya, "Kumohon, lepasakan aku, 'Suke. Hiks..." kata Naruto lirih, ia mulai terisak.

"Sssshhh... jangan menangis, kau jadi jelek, Dobe..."

Sasuke menjilat air mata Naruto yang mengalir dikedua pipi yang dihiasi 3 garis kumis kucing itu, kemudian jilatannya berubah menjadi kecupan. Sasuke mengecup semua bagian wajah Naruto, dahi, mata, pipi, sudut bibir Naruto, hingga dagu. Kecupan itupun beralih pada bibir Naruto yang bergetar karna sedang menangis. Kecupan berubah menjadi lumatan, menerobos pertahanan Naruto yag masih 'tak menyambut ciumannya.

"Akh..," Sasuke menggigit bibir bagian bawah Naruto agar ia mendapat akses untuk masuk? ke dalam mulut Naruto. Dan ia berhasil. Sasuke 'tak melewatkan kesempatan itu, langsung ia mengabsen deretan gigi putih Naruto yang disambut oleh dorongan dari lidah Naruto, agar lidah Sasuke menyingkir, namun perbuatannya justru membuat Sasuke lebih mudah memegang kendali. Lidah bertemu lidah, dan tentu saja Sasukelah pemenangnya dalam hal adu lidah itu.

"Nnnh..." tanpa sadar Naruto mengeluarakan desahannya, ia sudah terbawa suasana. Jujur saja, ia juga merindukan sentuhan Sasuke.

Sementara Sasuke, mendengar desahan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto, seringai pun mengembang dibibir tipisnya. Ia menang, pikirnya. Dibagian bawah tubuhnya, lutut Sasuke mulai menggesek area selangkangan Naruto. Dan perbuatannya berhasil membuat desahan Naruto kembali keluar.

"Nghhhh... 'Suke, henhtihhkannh... aahnh.." kata Naruto, desahannya 'tak luput dari pendengaran Naruto.

Sasuke semakin bersemangat untuk memanja? adik kecil Naruto dari luar celana. Sementara Naruto merutuki kebodohannya yang terpancing dengan permainan Sasuke. Tapi untuk sekarang ia 'tak perduli, ia sudah lepas kendali, nafsu sudah menguasai tubuhnya. Urusan dengan Sasuke bisa ia selesaikan nanti, sekarang ia hanya butuh dipuaskan, toh bukan ia yang memulainya.

o

Dan akhirnya mereka melakukannya, dengan Naruto yang sudah terbawa nafsu dan Sasuke yang mabuk berat. Meskipun begitu, keduanya sangat menikmati persetubuhan yang sudah lama tidak mereka lakukan, desahan dan erangan terdengar disegala sudut ruangan, hingga keduanya tertidur karna kelelahan.

o

o

o

Naruto bangun lebih dulu dari Sasuke, ia kaget dengan keadaanya. Memutar kembali ingatannya akan kejadian yang semalam ia lakukan bersama Sasuke. Naruto duduk disudut ruangan sambil memeluk lututnya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia jijik, jijik dengan dirinya sendiri. Disaat hatinya masih enggan untuk memaafkan 'suaminya' namun tubuhnya berkhianat.

Namun tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul diotaknya, Naruto berfikir mungkin saja Sasuke tidak menyadari jika kejadian semalam nyata adanya, ia berinisiatif membersihkan tubuh Sasuke untuk menghilangkan jejak.

o

Sasuke bangun satu jam setelahnya, ia merasa bermimpi semalam, mimpi yang sangat indah. Ternyata Sasuke benar-benar merindukan Naruto. Sangat.

"Ugh..." erang Sasuke, merasakan kepalanya berdenyut dengan hebat. Ia memijat pelipisnya yang etrasa sakit. Sasuke ingat, semalam ia mabuk berat, pantas saja jika ia bermimpi semacam itu, mimpi yang terasa sangat nyata.

Ceklek!

Lamunan Sasuke buyar ketika mendengar suara pintu dibuka, dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat Naruto keluar dari kamarnya dengan menyeret 1 koper besar.

"Na-Naruto... kau, mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke terbata, "gomen... aku mabuk semalam, apa aku menyusahkanmu?" lanjutnya.

"Aku akan pergi, aku sudah menemukan tempat tinggal baru. Tidak, kau tidak menyusahkanku, kok." jawabnya. Sebenarnya, itu hanya alasan Naruto saja. Pemuda bersurai blonde itu hanya ingin menjauh dari Sasuke, ia takut kejadian semalam akan terulang kembali. Naruto tidak mau menjadi orang yang egois. 'Huh syukurlah dia tak mengingatnya' batin Naruto.

Petir serasa menyambar tepat diatas kepalanya saat mendengar ucapan Naruto, sungguh.. ia benar-benar tidak siap jika harus ditinggalkan Naruto, meskipun ia yang meminta itu sebelumnya. Tapi bukankah ia sudah menyesal?

"Jangan bercanda, Do-" Sasuke menggeleng cepat, "-"-Naru..." ralatnya.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Shika sudah menemukan tempat tinggal baru untukku." bohongnya.

'Kenapa selalu pemuda Nara itu?' batin Sasuke pilu.

"Kumohon... kumohon jangan pergi Naru, kumohon...," jika sebelumnya, saat pertama ia mendengar Naruto akan pindah hanya tawaran yang Sasuke ucapkan, namun kali ini berbeda, ia memohon, benar-benar memohon. Ia sungguh takut kehilangan Naruto.

"Gomen 'Suke," Naruto menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya saat menyadari ia memanggil nama Sasuke, bukan marga seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, "ak-aku harus pergi," lanjutnya.

Sasuke sedikit senang karna Naruto mau menyebut namanya lagi, namun sesak didadanya lebih mendominasi, "Kumohon... jangan..," setitik air mata jatuh dari sudut matanya, namun hal itu tidak dilihat oleh Naruto karna posisinya membelakangi Sasuke. Sasuke cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya, sebelum Naruto menyadarinya. Ia berusaha keras agar tangisnya tidak pecah, "se-setidaknya sampai dia lahir, kumohon aku ingin melihatnya, sekali.. saja. Setelah itu, kau tidak usah pergi, biarkan aku yang menjauh darimu. Aku berjanji, aku tidak akan menganggu hidupmu lagi." Sungguh... bukan itu yang Sasuke inginkan, tapi jika Naruto memang sudah tidak mau menerimanya kembali, ia akan pergi sejauh mungkin. Kalau perlu dia akan membunuh dirinya sendiri. Persetan dengan marga Uchihanya yang selalu diagung-agungkan, toh ia memang tidak bisa hidup tanpa Narutonya. Ya, Sasuke lebih memilih mati jika tidak bisa bersama Naruto lagi. Ia sadar, ia mencintai Naruto, sangat-sangat mencintainya.

Naruto diam saja, entah kenapa ada yang berdenyut didalam dadanya, yang terasa sangat menyakitkan saat ia mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan, apa memang itu yang Naruto inginkan? Apa Naruto benar-benar ingin Sasuke menjauh darinya? Entahlah...

"Naru... kau tidak akan pergi, kan?" ucapanya, lebih terdengar seperti permohonan.

"..." Naruto masih diam.

"Bicaralah, Naru. Jangan diam saja... aku lebih baik aku pukuli hingga mati dari pada kau diamkan terus-menerus," Sasuke menahan diri agar emosinya tidak meledak, "kumohon jangan pergi."

Hening. Setelah 10 menit berlalu dengan keheningan, akhirnya Naruto membuka suara satu tangannya menggenggam gagang koper dengan sangat kuat, "Baiklah... aku tidak akan pergi. Aku akan tetap tinggal disini."

o

o

«=piiu-chan=»

o

o

Beberapa minggu ini, Sasuke punya kebiasaan baru yang ia lakukan secara diam-diam. Mengunjungi kamar Naruto saat pemuda itu sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Naruto memang punya kebiasaan tidak pernah mengunci pintu kamarnya. Dan masih berlangsung hingga saat ini, toh Sasuke memang sudah tidak pernah kekamarnya lagi. Mungkin itu pikiran Naruto.

Ceklek!

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar Naruto dengan sangat pelan, agar Naruto tidak terbangun dari tidurnya.

Pelan-pelan, Sasuke duduk ditepian ranjang Naruto. Sangat pelan, hingga 'tak ada suara sedikitpun.

"Kau terlihat sangat damai jika sedang terlelap seperti ini, Dobe." ucapnya lirih, hampir selirih hembusan angin yang hanya bisa didengar oleh dirinya sendiri, dan mungkin Naruto jika pemuda itu sedang terjaga tentunya. Seulas senyum mengembang dibibirnya, senyum yang sangat tulus.

Sasuke memandangi perut Naruto yang semakin besar, wajar saja.. kandungannya sudah memasuki bulan ke-9. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuhnya, namun saat Sasuke melihat pergerakan disana, refleks ia tarik kembali tangannya.

"Apa tadi kau bergerak?" tanyanya pada makhluk didalam perut Naruto, ia terkikik dengan kelakuannya sendiri.

Tangannya kembali terulur, kali ini ia memberanikan diri untuk benar-benar menyentuhnya. Sasuke terbelalak. Ia merasakannya, makhluk itu bergeraak di dalam sana.

"Apa kau menyadari keberadaanku?" tanyanya lagi, "ah.. aku terlalu berkhayal, ya?"

"Kau tahu? seminggu yang lalu, aku berkunjung ke ramen Ichiraku, entah mengapa aku sangat ingin makan ramen, atau mungkin karna aku sangat merindukan Kaa-san mu, ya?" Sasuke mendengus, ia ingat, Naruto tidak suka dipanggil Kaa-san, kan?

"Aku melahap habis satu mangkuk besar ramen disana, aneh.. tapi aku menikmatinya. Apa mungkin itu yang disebut 'ngidam'?" Sasuke kembali terkikik.

"Tapi bukan itu intinya, ramen itu berisi Naruto dan Menma. Bukankah Menma sangat cocok untuk sebuah nama laki-laki? Aku harap kau laki-laki agar kau bisa menjaga Naruto untukku." Sasuke menjeda kalimatnya, "bolehkah aku berkhayal, jika Menma adalah nama untukmu saat kau lahir nanti?" sesak didadanya mulai terasa, "dan bolehkah... aku berharap, suatu saat nanti.. kau akan memanggilku, Tou-san?"

Tes.

Tes.

Tes.

Hancur sudah pertahanannya, cairan bening dari matanya tumpah sudah. Tak ada suara. Tak ada isakkan. Hanya air matanya yang mengalir semakin deras. Rasanya begitu sakit, ketika orang yang sangat kau cintai tidak menginginkamu lagi.

"Sakit, Naru. Rasanya sungguh sakit," Sasuke tersenyum getir, "tapi aku tahu kau jauh lebih sakit."

Sasuke meghapus air matanya, meskipun setelahnya cairan itu akan kembali jatuh dengan lebih deras. Kunjungannya untuk malam ini sudah cukup, Sasuke memperbaiki posisi selimut Naruto yang turun hingga sebatas dadanya, memastikan agar pemuda itu tidak kedinginan.

Sasuke bangkit, membungkukan badannya untuk mengecup dahi Naruto, "Oyasumi... Dobe." kemudia ia keluar dari kamar Naruto dengan sangat berhati-hati.

Namun... tanpa Sasuke sadari, kelopak tan yang menutupi irish sapphire itu terbuka, mengalirkan butiran-butiran bening dari sudutnya.

Naruto terjaga, merasakan dadanya yang begitu sesak. Ia gigit ujung selimutnya untuk menahan isakannya.

"Gomen, 'Suke. Gome... hiks.."

o

o

«=piuu-chan=»

o

o

Sasuke khawatir, sudah hampir jam 1 siang ia belum juga melihat Naruto keluar dari kamarnya, padahal biasanya pemuda itu akan keluar dikisaran jam 9 pagi untuk sekedar minum air putih di dapur, tapi sampai sesiang ini, Naruto masih betah di kamarnya. Sasuke takut terjadi sesuatu pada 'istrinya'.

Namun akhirnya, Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto.

Tok tok tok!

"Naru" kau baik-baik saja, kan?" tanyanya lembut.

"'Suke, tolong... perutku sakit," Sasuke mendengarnya, suara Naruto terdengar lemah dan kesakitan, buru-buru ia masuk kedalam kamar Naruto untuk memeriksanya.

"Naru... kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke cemas saat melihat wajah Naruto dipenuhi dengan banyak keringat, dan terlihat sangat pucat.

"Perutku, 'Suke. Sakit..." ucap Naruto, keringat semakin membanjiri wajah dan tubuhnya.

"Apa kau sudah ingin keluar?" tanya Sasuke ambigu, ia menggelengkan kepalanya, dan cepat-cepat membopong Naroto.

Sasuke berlari menuju mobilnya, setelah sampai dan memastikan posisi Naruto nyaman ia langsung melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

o

o

o

Sesampainya Sasuke dan Naruto di Rumah sakit, mereka langsung disambut oleh Tsunade yang kebetulan lewat, wanita berdada besar itu segera memerintah para perawat menyiapkan operasi untuk kelahiran anak Naruto.

Tsunade sempat bilang pada Sasuke sebelum melakukan operasi, Naruto akan menghadapi sesuatu yang bisa mebahayakan nyawanya. Jadi ia mengharuskan, Sasuke memilih jika kemungkinan terburuk itu terjadi.

Sasuke bimbang, ia tidak mau kehilangan keduanya. Ia juga sudah menunggu lama kehadiran anak ditengah keluarganya. Namun Sasuke berfikir Naruto jauh lebih penting. Sekarang ia 'tak perduli lagi soal anak. Isssth Uchiha-san, pemikiranmu justru akan membuat Naruto tambah membencimu.

o

o

o

Namun sepertinya Kami-sama sedang baik padanya. Sasuke lega, ia sangat lega ketika Tsunade keluar dan berkata Naruto dan bayinya selamat. Makhluk mungil itu pun lahir dengan sangat sehat, kata Tsunade.. beratnya 3kg dan panjang bayi itu 50cm. Bukankah itu bagus?

Sasuke berfikir, ia harus memberitahukan tantang ini pada keluarganya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menelpon Itachi. Semoga saja Itachi sudah tidak marah padanya.

"Moshi-moshi... Aniki."

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan kalau Naruto sudah melahirkan."

"Iya, Aniki. Aku serius."

"Ah bayinya, kata Tsunade-san dia sehat, aku belum melihatnya langsung."

"Ya sudah... aku tunggu."

o

o

o

Itachi bergegas menuju Rumah Sakit setelah mendengar berita bahwa Naruto sudah melahirkan, meninggalkan semua pekerjaannya yang sebenarnya masih menumpuk. Hal itu tidak luput dari perhatian ayahnya, Fugaku.

"Kau mau kemana, Itachi. Terlihat buru-bur sekali."

"Ah Tou-san, gomen.. aku akan ke Rumah Sakit untuk menjenguk keponakanku. Kau tahu, Tou-san... Naruto hamil dan sekarang sudah melahirkan," kata Itachi, binar kebahagiaan terlihat jelas di matanya.

"Apa maksudmu, 'Tachi. Tou-san tidak mengerti," tanya Fugaku, dahinya berkerut dalam.

"Aku memang memutuskan untuk memberutahu Tou-san tentang ini saat Naruto sudah melahirkan, dia spesial Tou-san. Kalau Tou-san ingin tahu lebih jelasnya, lebih baik sekarang Tou-san ikut aku," ajak Itachi.

"Baiklah," putus Fugaku akhirnya, meskipun ia masih belum mengerti.

o

o

o

o

Itachi tiba di Rumah Sakit dengan Fugaku bersamanya, kemudian mereka segera menghampiri Sasuke yang duduk dikursi tunggu, dia belum berani untuk menemui Naruto dan anaknya meskipun ia sangat ingin.

"Otouto, kenapa kau belum masuk?" tanya Itachi heran.

"A-ku tidak berani menemuinya sendiri, Aniki," kata Sasuke lirih.

"Kau ini payah sekali, ya sudah ayo masuk bersamaku dan Tou-san. Aku sudah menceritakan semuanya tadi pada Tou-san."

Memang dalam perjalanan menuju Rumah Sakit tadi Itachi menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada Ayahnya, tentang bagaimana Naruto bisa hamil, karna sebelumnya Itachi juga mencari tahu tentang apa itu hemaprodite diinternet, juga beberapa Dokter khusus kandungan di Konoha. Ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa yang terjadi pada Naruto adalah nyata. Dan sepertinya, ayahnya, Fugaku, mulai luluh.

Trio Uchiha itu pun masuk ke dalam ruangan yang dihuni oleh Naruto dan bayinya. Sasuke berada paling belakang, karna dia masih ragu, ia takut.. takut jika Naruto menolak kehadirannya.

"Naru..." sapa Itachi saat melihat Naruto yang sedang terbaring bersama bayinya.

Sasuke melihatnya, bayi itu mempunyai rambut senada dengan warna surai ravennya. Kedua pipi gembil bayi itu juga dihiasi 3 goresan kumis kucing yang sama persis seperti Naruto. Matanya berwarna biru meskipun wajahnya bisa dibilang duplikat dari wajah Sasuke. Makhluk mungil itu benar-benar anak Sasuke dan Naruto.

"'Tachi-nii, kau datang?" tanya Naruto masih dengan sura lemah pasca operasi.

"Iya, Sasuke yang mengabariku. Dan ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Hm?" Naruto bergumam tanda bertanya.

"Apa kabar, Naru?" tanya Fugaku, seulas senyum mengembang dibibirnya.

Naruto sungguh 'tak percaya jika yang ada dihadapannya sekarang adalah Ayah dari suaminya, salah satu orang yang sangat tidak merestui hubungnnya dengan Sasuke. Namun sekarang, orang itu menyapanya, dengang senyum yang terpatri diwajahnya. Senyum yang baru pertama kali ia lihat.

"To-Tou-san..." kagetnya, "aku baik, Tou-sa sendiri bagaimana?"

"Tou-san baik, Naru," Fugaku berdehem, "Maukah kau memaafkan Tou-san atas perlakuan Tou-san selama ini kepadamu?" lanjut Fugaku.

Naruto mengangguk cepat, Naruto sangat bahagia. Mungkin, sekarang ia bisa tahu bagaimana rasanya punya ayah.

"Tou-san boleh menggendongnya, Naru?" pinta Fugaku yang lagi-lagi hanya ditangapi dengan anggukan.

Naruto menyerahkan bayi itu kepada Fugaku, untuk sesaat Uchiha tertua itu tertegun, sekarang ia benar-benar bisa menggendong cucu. Binar dimata Fugaku makin terlihat ketika 2 tangan mungil itu menggapai-gapai kesegala arah. Oh bahagianya.

o

Rasanya sesak, sangat sesak. Seperti ada bongkahan batu besar mengganjal dadanya. Sasuke yang kini berada ditengah keluarga bahagia itu, namun dirinya merasa 'tak dianggap ada. Naruto bahkan 'tak mau menatapnya. Apa ia memang harus mati?

Sasuke keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa ada yang menyadarinya, ia berjalan... terus berjalan. Hingga ia sampai didalam mobilnya. Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang saja ke mension Uchiha. Bukankah ia memang sudah berjanji untuk menjauh dari Naruto jika bayi itu sudah lahir? Tapi kenapa rasanya berat sekali. Jelas saja, karna itu bukan keinginannya.

o

o

o

Sesampainya di mension Uchiha, Sasuke berjalan gontai menuju kamar yang dulu ia tempati, mengabaikan beberapa maid yang menyapanya. Ia masuk kedalam kamarnya dan berdiam cukup lama. Sasuke duduk disudut ruangan, meratapi nasibnya yang malang. Ia meremas surai ravennya kuat, sesekali isakkan keluar dari bibirnya. Ia menangis.

Sasuke ingin mati, karna mati mengkin jauh lebih baik daripada terus menanggung luka yang jelas-jelas 'tak akan bisa ia sembuhkan. Ya. Sasuke lebih baik mati.

Sasuke bangkit menuju lemari kecil didekat ranjang king size miliknya, membuka laci dan mengambil 1 botol kecil obat tidur dengan isi yang masih penuh. Bahkan ia tidak perduli dengan smartphonenya yang berdering hingga puluhan kali, Sasuke sudah tidak perduli apapun lagi sekarang. Ia hanya ingin mengakhiri semuanya dengan cepat.

Sasuke mengeluarkan semua isi dari botol itu, dan tanpa keraguan sedikitpun, ia menenggak habis semua obat tidur itu dalam sekali minum.

Meskipun pasisinya masih tegak, namun tatapannya kosong menerawang kelangit-langit kamarnya.

"Naru... aku mencintaimu," gumamnya sangat lirih, sesaat sebelum gelap merenggut kesadarannya.

Beberapa detik kemudian kesadarannya pun mulai hilang sepenuhnya, Sasuke tumbang. Ia terkapar dengan busa kental berwarna putih yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Mati. Sasuke mati!

o

o

«=piiu-chan=»

o

o

Sementara itu, beberapa menit setelah kepergian Sasuke dari ruangan itu, Narutolah orang pertama yang menyadarinya.

"Itachi-nii, bukankah tadi Sasuke datang bersama 'Tachi-nii dan Tou-san, sekarang kemana dia?" tanya Naruto, tiba-tiba saja perasaanya tidak enak.

"Iya, aku 'tak menyadari ia pergi, padahal tadi dia dibelakang kami." Itachi ikut cemas.

"Coba kau telfon dia, dasar bocah itu... apa dia tidak ingin melihat anaknya, atau sebaiknya segera kau cari dia, mungkin dia pulang kerumah," Fugaku bedecak, merutuki sikap anak bungsunya.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, sungguh... ia menyesal karna telah mengabaikan Sasuke selama ini. Ternyata dialah orang yang selalu menjaganya meskipun Naruto 'tak menganggapnya ada, dan bersikeras menolak kehadirannya. Ingatan Naruto berputar dikejadian 2 bulan yang lalu saat Sasuke memohon aga Naruto tidak pergi dari rumahnya, ya! Sasuke bilang akan menjauh darinya, dan ia hafal betul bagaimana Sasuke, ia akan benar-benar melakukannya. Jadi, mungkin Sasuke tidak akan pulang kerumah mereka.

"Ja-jangan cari dirumah kami, 'Tachi-nii. Lebih baik kau mencarinya di mension Uchiha terlebih dahulu." ucap Naruto, nadanya terdengar sendu.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Itachi meyakinkan.

"Ya."

"Baiklah.. kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Tou-san," pamitnya.

o

o

Puluhan kali Itachi mencoba menelfon Sasuke, tersambung namun 'tak ada jawaban. Ia jadi semakin khawatir. Semoga saja tidak terjadi apa-apa pada adiknya.

Dengan kecepatan tinggi Itachi melajukan mobilnya menuju mensioon Uchiha, hingga tidak begitu lama ia telah sampai disana. Dan disanalah Itachi melihatnya, mobil Sasuke terparkir asal didepan mension Uchiha.

Itachi segera berlari menuju kamar Sasuke, mengebrak pintu kamar itu meskipun sebenarnya tidak dikunci, persetan! Itachi sedang khawatir sekarang ini.

Itachi membeku, ia melihat tubuh Sasuke yang terbaring lemah dengan busa kentak berwarna putih yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Itachi manghambur ke arah Sasuke yang sudah 'tak sadarkan diri. Kami-sama.. apa yang terjadi?

"Sasuke, bangun!, Sasuke bangun kubilang," Itachi mengguncang tubuh Sasuke kuat-kuat, berharap agar perbuatannya mampu mebangunkan Sasuke.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan, Bodoh! Otouto... banguuuuun," teriak, kali ini Itachi berteriak masih dengan mengguncang tubuh adiknya.

Itachi merasakan tubuh Sasuke yang masih hangat, kemudian ia beralih memeriksa denyut nadinya. Masih ada!  
Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Itachi segera menggendong tubuh Sasuke, melewati para maid dan pekerja lainnya yang berteriak panik.

o

...To be continue...

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... jangan bunuh saya. Sumpah aku udah nulis panjaaaaang banget berasanya tapi kok belum nyampe-nyampe juga di last story ya? hahahaha... yaampun aku malu jadinya karna disummery aku bilang two shoot tapi ini malah udah ampe chap 4 belum kelar juga, masih tbc lagi... muehehehe... gomenasaii minna... mau aku lanjut ampe beneran kelar ceritanya tapi aku udah bosen nulisnya, jadi aku putusin buat tbc lagi... nggak papa ya? tambah absurd ya ceritaya...? ne ne aku tau... ahahaha... gimana? masih banyakkah typonya?

-o-

CacuNaluPolepel: hehe gomen, padahal niatnya beneran two shoot loh, tapi tiap kali ngetik malah jadinya makin panjang-_-

Guest: iay, karma masih berlaku. Naru selamanya milik sasu kok. Haha

Dek: iya sasu emang kejam, tapi sayangnya naru tetep tinggal sama sasu, hehe gomen...

hunkailovers: permintaanmu terkabul ^^,

Akhir kata...

MIND TO REVIEW?


End file.
